Black Blood
by ZuttoAragi
Summary: Living a normal life is hard. For Kojou Akatsuki it is even harder to try. Hunted by organizations that want him dead, can he ever live a normal life or will he forever be involved in conflict? This story has a lot of lemons and involves Lilith Mist and Black Lilith.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

 **Yes, yes, I know, I know. _Another_ one. I am sorry! I cannot help it! My mind just keeps coming up with these things! I swear I will try and keep a good pace on the other stories, I just wanted to get this one going first. So yes, this is Black Blood, a crossover of Strike the Blood with a bunch of stuff from Black Lilith and Lilith Mist. It is a harem story, naturally, there will be _lots_ of lemons, and unlike most stories I actually have the an ending prepared, meaning it should not be too terribly long. At any rate, hopefully everyone enjoys the story, and this chapter. Be sure to leave a review if you do.**

 **WARNING: There are lemons in this chapter. Yes, the first chapter. There will be many, many more.**

* * *

The sun hung high overhead as a young man with short, messy, dark silver hair, blue eyes which were closed at the time, and pale skin wearing a white button-down shirt underneath a white and black hoodie, black trousers, and black and white sneakers sat on a bench, leaning back, fast asleep.

As he slept, a figure walked towards him, annoyed. "Wake up you lazy bum, Kojou!" a voice shouted before the teen, Kojou, was kicked in the knee, jolting him awake.

"Gah!" Kojou grunted as he woke up and then rubbed his eyes before looking around. "The hell…?" he groaned and then turned to the source of his current pain, a tall young woman with long, waist-length blonde hair that coiled near the ends, her bangs hanging down alongside her cheeks, framing her face, along with her fringe swaying to the left above her amber eyes, a single lock hanging down, ending atop her moderately sized breasts, coiling at its end, and a long ponytail at the back of her head with a pink tie, wearing a light tan blazer overtop a white, button-down shirt, a blue, plaid, pleated miniskirt, knee-length blue socks, and brown loafers.

"Geez, I swear all you do is sleep," the blonde grumbled.

Kojou stood with a yawn before stretching. "Sorry 'bout that, Asagi."

"We're supposed to be working on our team project, remember?" Asagi chided.

Kojou blinked thought and looked to the side with a weak smile. "Oh right. Kinda forgot."

Asagi sighed in irritation. "Geez, all you do is sleep all day."

Kojou pointed up and argued, "Well the sun and I don't get along too well. So if you don't like it take it up with that fiery orb."

"Whatever, come on. Tsukishima's waiting."

Kojou nodded in response. "Right."

* * *

After the meeting with Asagi concluded, Kojou groaned as he walked down the hall. "Damn… that took way too long… I need more sleep now…"

"I'm surprised you even get up in the morning," a voice muttered right behind him.

"Gah!" Kojou shouted as he spun in shock and saw a girl with fair skin, long, straight, waist-length, black hair, her bangs sweeping to the left above her dark blue eyes and more hanging down, framing her face, ending just above her petite chest, wearing a knee-length, purple and violet, gothic, Lolita dress with lavender frills, dark grey stockings, and dark pink, high-heeled shoes, holding a large umbrella in one hand. "Why do you keep doing that Natsuki?!"

The girl, Natsuki, huffed and leapt up slightly, whacking him in the head with her umbrella. "You should address me as Sensei," she chided.

Kojou rubbed his head in pain. "Gah! Damn that hurts!"

Natsuki then redirected, "So, how have your cravings been?"

"Huh?" Kojou muttered in confusion before realizing what she meant. "Oh, uh, fine… I guess. Long as I don't get too excited I'm fine."

Natsuki rubbed her chin in thought. "Hmm… I see." She then smirked slyly and remarked, "That's surprising with Morino around."

Kojou stiffened and looked to the side with reddened cheeks. "… I… manage…"

Natsuki's smirk widened playfully. "Oh…? Using her to 'handle' things are we?"

Kojou's face turned even redder as he stumbled back. "D – Don't be stupid! I don't do that kinda stuff!"

Natsuki frowned, unconvinced. "A boy at your age? You expect me to believe that? Especially with the way your 'mother' is?"

Kojou stiffened and slapped a hand over his mouth as his nose bled and swallowed the blood pouring out. "Geez… you're lucky I can satisfy the impulse with my own blood. I swear you're trying to make me kill someone or bite down and make a meal out of you."

"This body's just a Thought Projection, so you wouldn't get any blood anyway."

"I'd still get mana. And you'd remember the sensation of getting bit."

"Is something wrong?" a third voice asked.

Kojou glanced back and saw a tall, mature woman with long, flowing black-blue hair ending just past her waist and bright, emerald-green eyes, wearing a pink blouse that was slightly unbuttoned, showing a slight view of her large bust, a long purple skirt reaching the middle of her lower legs with a long slit on the left side going up to her hip, exposing the tops of her long pink stockings, which she wore with purple high-heeled shoes, along with a black sash around her waist that had two, large silver cross-shaped accessories with two portions hanging down, and a choker around her neck with a red jewel. He retorted, "Huh? Oh nothing. Natsuki-Sensei is trying to excite me."

Natsuki twitched an eyebrow and smacked Kojou again with her umbrella. "Ignore him, Yuko."

The woman, Yuko, tilted her head in confusion.

Kojou stiffened lightly at the sight. ' _Crap… Hot and cute… not good…_ ' "Um… sorry, I uh… gotta go…" he mumbled before dashing off.

Yuko frowned in worry. "I swear that boy is afraid of me. Am I really that scary?"

Natsuki snickered lightly. "Oh he isn't afraid of you. More like for you."

"Um… huh?"

* * *

Outside the building, Kojou sighed as he leaned against a pole and wiped his nose. "Too close… That pipsqueak is gonna pay…"

"What pipsqueak?" an annoyed voice asked.

Kojou twitched an eyebrow and turned around. "Not you, Lily."

Lily, a girl with tanned skin, light blonde hair that reached her waist with two sections tied in pigtails, and blue eyes, whose chest was rather petite, wearing the same uniform as Asagi, albeit without the sweater overtop. Huffing, she rebutted, "Who said anything about me? And why are you out here? Classes aren't over yet."

Kojou flattened his brow and retorted, "That's the pot calling the kettle black."

Lily twitched an eyebrow and growled angrily before storming away.

Kojou blinked and then sighed in annoyance. "Weird girl. Whatever. I'm going home."

* * *

Shortly later, Kojou arrived at his home, a simple apartment inside of a large, modern complex. Opening the door, he announced, "I'm ho –" before suddenly getting tackled to the floor. "Gah!"

"Kojou! You're home!" an energetic voice cheered.

Kojou glanced up at a woman with long, wavy, messy, elbow-length, grey-blue hair, her bangs hanging down, framing her face, ending just above her moderate cleavage, and a single point on her fringe between her dark violet eyes, who was wearing a long, white lab coat over a green dress with a deep v-cut, round, frameless glasses, and blue, high-heeled shoes. "M – Mom you're crushing me…"

"I haven't seen you all day!" she cheered energetically.

Kojou grunted as he attempted to lift her off. "S – So…? Need… air…"

"Come on, Mom, it's weird how you're hugging him all the time," a girl with long, dark green hair tied in a high ponytail with a blue ribbon and amber eyes wearing the same uniform as Asagi and the others wore as she walked up to the duo. "I thought you're supposed to be Mimori the genius role model."

Kojou's mother, Mimori, pouted as she sat up. "You're no fun, Nagisa."

Kojou sat up with multiple deep gasps. "Air! Sweet, sweet air!"

Nagisa scratched her head in irritation. "Geez. I'm going to make dinner, okay?"

Kojou nodded weakly. "O – Okay, Sis…" ' _She's pissed…_ '

* * *

Later that night, Kojou sat in his room, looking over a wide pile of papers. "Damn…"

Mimori walked into his room slowly and put a hand on his shoulder. "Anything new?"

Kojou sat back and sighed heavily.

Mimori frowned in concern. "I see. So you still haven't found the Root then?"

Kojou shook his head in denial. "No. Not a damn clue."

Mimori sighed and wrapped her arms softly around him. "How long are you going to keep hunting for it?"

"Until I find it."

Mimori tightened her grip gently. "You can't let it consume you like this… But regardless of what you do, I'll support you for as long as I can."

Kojou nodded slowly. "I know. Thanks."

Mimori then smirked and stroked his chest firmly. "Now, how about you get away from those papers for a bit and give me some attention?"

Kojou glanced back at her with a smirk.

* * *

The next day, Kojou sighed as he walked down the street. "Tch… why is it so damn hot…? Stupid sun is probable behind it… Wish it would get covered by a blood red cloud or something." However, as he walked, he felt unease behind and glanced back to see a figure trailing behind, attempting to slowly sneak its way behind him, thought failing miserably. Sighing, he simply kept walking. ' _I don't have time for this crap…_ ' As he continued, he looked back and got a better look at his would-be pursuer, a cute young girl with shoulder-length black hair, her fringe ending in a point between her golden-brown eyes, her bangs hanging down, framing her face, stopping several centimeters above her moderate bust, wearing the same uniform as Nagisa, a large guitar case on her back. ' _That uniform… Saikai? Not only that… she's actually kinda cute. Thought… why is she tailing me…?_ ' His eyes then widened in worry. ' _Wait… she doesn't know, does she…?_ '

The girl hid behind a sign as he stopped and turned to look at her again.

Kojou twitched an eyebrow before continuing to walk and then sprinted as he rounded a corner.

The girl hissed in annoyance and chased after him, finding him gone but then witnesses him go into an arcade. She followed after him swiftly but quickly lost him in the sea of people inside. She attempted to locate him but was unable to. "Damn… I lost him…"

At that same moment, Kojou walked out of the building and sighed. "Maybe she'll finally give up. I hope…" However, he hissed and instantly hid behind a wall as she walked out. "Oh come on…!"

As she walked out, two men exited the building as well and approached her.

The first man, a blonde, walked up to the girl and blocked her path with a twisted smirk. "Hey Baby, where you from?"

The girl huffed in annoyance as she walked past him. "None of your business. Plus, I'm busy."

The second man, a muscly brunette, twitched an eyebrow in irritation and glanced at the blonde.

The blonde hissed angrily. "Come on, Doll, we just wanna show you a good time."

"Not interested. Now go away I'm busy."

Kojou narrowed his eyes as the blonde grabbed her wrist.

The brown-haired man then grinned and flipped her skirt with his hand, exposing her orange and red panties underneath.

Kojou growled and rushed from his hiding spot towards the group.

The blonde grinned as he squeezed the girl's wrist. "All you had to do was say yes. Now it looks like we'll be the only ones having fu –"

Kojou immediately sent an immensely powerful punch to the back of the man's skull, sending him crashing through a nearby wall.

"The hell?!" the second man growled as he stumbled back in shock.

Kojou snarled and turned to the man. "No means no asshole! So leave or I tear you in half!"

The first man stood from the rubble and growled as his eyes flashed red. "Piss off, punk!"

Kojou narrowed his eyes as they turned deep crimson.

"Hey! Let go!" the girl shouted.

Kojou turned and saw the second man holding the girl with a grin, one of his hands on her chest. "… You're both dead."

The girl hissed and swung her leg up high before swinging back, nailing the man between the knees before reaching into her bag, pulling out a large, silver, folded spear the folded out with three large blades and swung it at the man, severing his head from his body.

"You bitch!" the first man cursed before slamming his foot into the ground, causing wind to swirl from the hole and take the form of a massive, ethereal horse. "I'll kill you!"

Kojou huffed in annoyance and raised a hand before a stream of flames shot from his hand.

The ethereal horse ran forward, getting sent back by the stream, but continued charging.

Kojou snarled and condensed a large ball of fire in his hand which immediately shot forward, splitting into multiple smaller orbs, and then hit the horse, exploding violently.

The man's eyes widened in shock. "Wh – What the hell!?"

Kojou narrowed his eyes, pulled both hands back, swirling flames around his palms, and then thrust his hands forward, sending a huge wall of flame crashing forward.

The man had just enough time to see the encroaching wall of fire before it consumed him.

Kojou then sighed and turned to the girl, causing her to stiffen before turning to run. "Hey! Dammit…" He then looked down and saw an object on the ground. "A wallet? Is it hers?" Picking it up, he looked at it curiously. "I should probably try and find her."

* * *

Kojou walked through the streets, looking around and sniffing the air. "Damn… there's so many scents… and I can't tell which is hers…" He then glanced down in thought and gulped. "I could… try sniffing her wallet… maybe it has her perfume on it." As he pulled it towards his face, he then slammed it shut. "N – No… I shouldn't…"

* * *

The next day, Kojou sighed as he walked towards the school, looking at the wallet in his hand. "Yukina… Himeragi. Class 3-C. That'd be… Sakazaki. Maybe I should talk to him."

* * *

Kojou quickly made his way to the faculty room, but found no sign of the teacher there.

Standing in a long hallway, he found himself uncertain of his next move. Sighing, Kojou proceeded to open the wallet and look through it. "I don't want to do this… but if I'm going to find her I've got no choice." He took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the wallet as it filled his nose. ' _Her perfume… It's so sweet…_ ' He then looked at her ID in thought. "Yukina… Himeragi… She's kinda cute…" He then immediately stiffened and put a hand over his nose. ' _Crap! Not again! If I get horny here I'll…!_ '

"You really are a pervert," Yukina chided, standing nearby.

"Gah!" Kojou shouted as he jumped to the side.

"Getting off on sniffing a girl's wallet."

Kojou huffed in annoyance. "I wasn't getting off. Your scent is just sweet."

Yukina stiffened, her face red, and stumbled back. "H – Huh?!" She swiftly pulled her spear from its case. "You really _are_ a perv!"

Kojou twitched an eyebrow angrily. "I'm not a fucking Pervert! I was just trying to get your scent so I could give it back to you!"

"… Eh?"

"You dropped it after you ran off before, so I was trying to find you."

"O – Oh…"

"So… here," he muttered.

Yukina attempted to grab it but Kojou pulled it away.

Kojou added, "But first I need answers. And lunch."

Yukina paled and put a hand over her neck.

Kojou twitched an eyebrow and growled, "A burger! A burger! Geez you people are jumpy!"

Yukina sighed in relief and added, "W – Well… y – you are the Fourth Progenitor…"

Kojou huffed in response. "So? I use my own blood for _that_."

Yukina blinked in surprise. "R – Really…?"

Kojou nodded in reply. "Yes, really."

"I – I see… I… I guess I don't mind…"

"Good."

* * *

Shortly later, the duo sat in a burger shop, a tray of food between them, Kojou eating a large burger as Yukina sat, staring at her paper-wrapped burger in bewilderment.

"Am I… supposed to eat paper…?" she mumbled in confusion.

Kojou stopped halfway through a bite and flattened his brow incredulously. "You're joking right? You unwrap it."

Yukina merely sat silently.

Kojou sighed and grabbed her burger. "Here, let me show you." He began unwrapping it before handing it to her. "See?"

Yukina looked at the partially unwrapped burger in consternation. "That's… unusual."

Kojou shrugged and rebutted. "Keeps it fresh and together."

"I've never been to the city before, you certainly have an unusual way of doing things."

Kojou blinked in thought. "… Then… where have you been…?"

"I was raised as an orphan by the Lion-King Organization," she began. "They're the organization who helped establish the treaty between humans and Youkai. They sent me to observe you and kill you if you're a threat." After a moment, Yukina then asked, "So tell me, why are you here on Itogami Island? For revenge? To establish your empire?! O – Or maybe to… spread your… legacy…?"

Kojou sighed and retorted, "I'm here because I live here. Up until a few months ago I was human."

Yukina remained silent in disbelief. "… Eh? That's impossible!"

"Huh?"

"For a human to turn into a Progenitor would require World Class Magic or a contract with a god!"

"The previous Progenitor turned me into the Fourth just before she died," Kojou explained.

"What…?"

"Avrora Florestina. She was the previous Fourth Progenitor. Shortly before she died she transferred her power to me along with her Familiars, the Kaleid Bloods."

Yukina blinked in bewilderment. "Wait, a Progenitor died? Is that even possible?"

Kojou's expression fell as he continued, "Anything that lives can dies… Even she did…"

"I see… what happened?"

"Root."

"Root?"

Kojou nodded and explained, "That's what we call it. It's a massive, evil creature. It possessed Avrora. She was mostly able to keep it under control but eventually she couldn't handle the strain anymore… And then… She died… Or rather…"

"Or rather…?"

"… I killed her…"

Yukina's eyes widened in shock. "Wh – What…?"

"I destroyed her heart… killing her permanently… But it didn't kill Root. It's still out there. And I'm going to find it. And stop it from ruining more lives."

Yukina furrowed her brow in thought. "You're… hunting it?"

Kojou nodded in reply. "Yes. And when I find it…" His fists tightened with rage. "I'll beat it down until it can never hurt anyone I care for ever again."

* * *

In another location, in a darkened room, a green-haired maid stood pouring tea before sneezing violently.

A black-haired woman sitting nearby sighed and growled, "I'm not going to let you get me sick. Make it again."

"Yes Anne dearest…"

* * *

Kojou sighed as he walked through his front door. "Geez… today was absurd…"

"Oh, hey Bro," Nagisa greeted as she approached him. "Oh, hey, I have a friend coming over later, so try not to be too weird with Mom, okay? I don't want that kinda creepiness."

"Huh? Who?"

Nagisa huffed lightly. "None of your business. Just don't be weird."

Kojou turned, only to see Yukina, and gasped. "What the hell!?"

Yukina turned to Kojou and waved. "Ah, hello."

Kojou pointed at her, angered, and growled, "Why are you here?"

"I'm moving in," she answered plainly.

Kojou flattened his brow in irritation. "… Why?"

"I'm your Observer. I can't let you out of my sight."

Kojou groaned heavily. "I don't have time for this crap…"

* * *

Later that night, Kojou grumbled as he looked over the stack of papers once more. "Hm…" he hummed as he looked over two pages that showed various lines on a graph. "Wait… Maybe this? These reports… Maybe… Just maybe… I need more information first. I'll have to ask Asagi." After sitting for a moment, Kojou groaned and then stood from his desk. "Until I can though, there's not much I can do. Guess I'll head out for some air."

* * *

The next morning, Kojou sighed as he made his way to school with Nagisa, and Yukina accompanying them.

Kojou groaned and turned to the ravenette in question. "And why the hell are you walking with us?"

Nagisa argued, "Because she's in the same class as me."

"It's my job," Yukina added.

Nagisa blinked in surprise. "Huh? You have a job?"

Yukina nodded with a smile. "Yep! To observe the Fourth Progenitor and eliminate him if needed!"

Nagisa flattened her brow and then turned to Kojou and whispered, "… Hey, Bro, is she a Chuunibyo?"

Kojou raised an eyebrow and then immediately nodded. "Yes. Yes, she is."

* * *

Later in the morning, Kojou sighed as he made his way into class and sat down.

Asagi blinked in curiosity before walking up to him. "You seem down this morning."

Kojou groaned and replied, "Let's just say the past few days have been irritating. Oh, hey, Asagi, can you do me a favor?"

Asagi raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

Kojou handed her a flash drive and explained, "These are some energy readings I found. I'm having a little trouble figuring out where they're coming from. Do you think you could track them down?"

Asagi blinked in confusion and then questioned, "Um, sure… Mind if I ask why?"

Kojou sighed lightly and rebuffed, "It's… probably better you don't. Just know it is important to me." ' _That I rip Root a new asshole._ '

* * *

In another location, the green-haired maid pulled a tray of biscuits from the oven before sneezing heavily.

The black-haired woman sighed heavily and grumbled, "How many times are you going to do this? Make them again."

Crying in frustration, the maid answered weakly, "Yes, Anne dearest…"

* * *

Back on Itogami Island, Yuko walked into the classroom and turned to the students. "Okay class I have an announcement to make."

Asagi blinked in confusion as she mumbled, "Huh?"

"We managed to find a new History Teacher to replace Mr. Ukuo."

At that moment, a person walked in.

Kojou glanced to the side and gulped deeply as he saw a tall, mature woman with long, waist-length, straight, dark green hair, her fringe cut perfectly straight, stopping just above her chestnut eyes, her bang framing her face, ending just above her immense breasts, wearing squared, half-frame, black glasses, a white, button-down blouse that was unbuttoned enough to show a portion of her valley, with a long-sleeved, maroon jacket overtop, a knee-length, matching skirt with a slit up the right side, long, dark stockings, and maroon, high-heeled shoes.

The busty woman bowed, a calm, stoic expression on her face. "I am Kitae Uehara."

Kojou gulped deeply. ' _Th – They're so big…_ '

Kitae looked around the room in thought before her eyes landed on Kojou. ' _So… that's the new Fourth Progenitor? Lady Cara will be pleased, he's rather handsome. Though first I will need to see what kind of man he is._ '

* * *

Later in the day, Kojou sat at his desk, looking over an assignment, when Kitae approached him. "Akatsuki, correct?"

Kojou turned to her in surprise, gulping slightly as he drank in her figure, before responding, "H – Huh? Yeah."

"May I have a moment of your time?" she questioned, folding her arms under her breasts, causing them to appear even more prominent.

"S – Sure," he replied weakly.

* * *

Moments later, the two stood in the hallway, several meters away from the classroom.

Kitae looked over Kojou in thought and then sighed. ' _I suppose the simplest test is to see how he reacts._ '

Kojou scratched his head in thought. "So what did you need from me Ms. Uehara?"

Kitae took a step toward him, putting a hand on his chest with a smirk. "Please, call me Kitae."

Kojou gulped heavily. "O – Okay, Kitae…"

"You know…" she began gently tracing circles on his chest playfully. "I heard in Japan that many men fantasize about being with their teacher." She then leaned closer to him, her bosom pressing firmly against him.

"C – Can you stop that?" Kojou requested weakly.

"Hm?" Kitae hummed as she leaned down, giving him a clear view down her deep valley. "Stop what?"

Suddenly, Natsuki, behind the two, demanded, "Could you not do that in the middle of the hall? If you must go to a closet or bathroom. And Uehara, I assure you Akatsuki isn't a threat to your master."

Kojou blinked in confusion. "Eh?"

Natsuki turned to Kojou and explained, "Uehara is a Blood Servant of the First Progenitor."

"… Eh?!"

Kitae pouted in frustration. "Way to ruin the mood Void Witch."

Natsuki huffed and snarled, "I already have enough trouble with him being twitchy around Morino."

Kitae smirked in amusement. "Oh? Rather have him be twitchy with you? Biting down on your neck and filling you with aphrodisiac before riding him?"

Natsuki frowned in annoyance. "I wonder what Cara would think of your flirting with him like that."

Kitae stiffened and chuckled weakly. "No idea…"

"For now, try not to seduce him too often. He has reign over his instincts but it only goes so far."

Kojou frowned in annoyance. "Uh… you do realize I'm standing right here, don't you?"

Kitae turned to him in thought. "Yes. Why? Need a drink?"

Kojou sighed angrily. "… I'm going back to class."

Kitae pouted as he walked away.

* * *

Several hours passed and Kojou sighed in relief as the day came to an end. "Geez… Finally over." Making his way out to the hallway, he turned when he heard a voice shouting to him.

"Look out!" another student shouted.

"Oh what no –?" Kojou grunted before a runaway cleaning cart slammed into him, knocking him to the floor.

"Oh crap! Sorry about that…" the student muttered as he ran up to Kojou.

Kojou sat up with a growl before realizing he had blood dripping from his head. "Ah crap… Great… Guess I'll stop by the nurse's office."

* * *

Moments later, Kojou arrived at the door to the nurse's office and knocked. He waited for a reply, gaining none. Knocking again, he called out, "Anyone here? Hheelllloo?" As the door opened, he grumbled, "Fina –" stopping as he saw the nurse step into the hall.

The nurse, a woman with long, somewhat wavy green hair that extended down to her ankles, several sections flaring out away from the body of her hair, with sparse bangs that parted in the middle of her forehead and two long sections that framed her face, extending down to her chest and narrow, bright lavender eyes, wearing a pink, button-down blouse that tightly hugged her figure, conforming to even the shape of the peaks of her capacious bosom, a short, purple miniskirt, thigh-high brown stockings, red, high-heeled shoes, and a white lab coat overtop walked into the hallway and saw Kojou. "Ah, you're bleeding. Both your forehead and your nose."

Kojou gaped slightly as he looked at her. ' _THEY'RE HUGE! OH MY FUCKING GOD WHY IS ALL THE FEMALE STAFF SUCH MONDO-CHESTED HOTTIES?!_ '

"What's your name?" she asked.

"K – Kojou… Kojou Akatsuki…" he mumbled weakly.

"Right. Come in."

"Y – You…?" he asked dumbly as he walked slowly.

"Hm? My name? It's Yukiko Misuzu." Pointing to a bed, she urged, "Now, sit here and I'll get some bandages."

Kojou did so silently, his mind growing hazy as he looked over Yukiko's lithe body.

Yukiko hummed in thought as she looked at her desk. "Hm… I thought it was around here." She then bent down to look into the drawers, her round ass sticking up into the air, causing Kojou to lick his lips as he watched. "Ah! There it is," Yukiko announced before grabbing a roll of bandages and standing. "So now I just need to – oh my!" she stopped suddenly as she turned to see Kojou standing directly in front of her.

Kojou released a slow breath as he stood in front of her.

Yukiko stiffened lightly and then gulped. "You should still be sitting down until I bandage your head." However, Yukiko blinked in confusion as Kojou opened his mouth wide, revealing his fangs, and then bit down on her neck harshly, causing her to gasp in shock and pain, before a loud moan escaped her lips as she felt arousing warmth spread through her body. ' _H – He's biting me…?! That's right… he's a vampire… then that means he's… pumping aphrodisiac into my body… it's… so strong…_ ' "A – Akatsuki…!" she gasped out as his hands reached back, around her waist, and tightly grabbed her ass, his fingers sinking into the soft lumps before kneading them.

Kojou released a low growl as he bit down harder, his hands rolling and squeezing Yukiko's rump, causing multiple loud gasps of pleasure to erupt from her lips.

Yukiko's eyes widened slightly as she glanced down weakly and saw his erection, still stuck behind his trousers, pressing against her. Suddenly, he pulled his teeth from her body and then pushed her to a nearby bed, her body too hot and flowing with arousal to move.

Kojou huffed and growled before undoing the fly on his pants, causing his long rod to emerge.

Yukiko gasped lightly as she saw it standing high. ' _I – It's so big…! Is he… going to stick that in me…?_ ' Gulping as he stepped towards her, she tightened her fists and asked with an angry tone, unable to move, "Are you… going to fuck my virgin pussy with that thing…?"

Kojou narrowed his eyes, now glowing bright red. "I am," he answered simply before craning her legs up, spreading them wide, exposing her red panties, hidden underneath the transparent fabric of her stockings. With a huff he grabbed the fabric and pulled roughly, tearing them suddenly. He sniffed the air as small puffs of heat emerged from underneath the fabric, seeing her undergarments stained dark with arousal. "All I did was bite you…" he growled lowly, "and yet you're this wet."

Yukiko huffed lightly and retorted, "Wh – What did you expect, pumping so full of that aphrodisiac?"

"Hm? I didn't use that much," he muttered as he pressed a finger against the soaked fabric, directly over her hole, causing a powerful tremor through Yukiko's body, "so maybe you're just slutty." He pressed his finger with more force, it sinking into her garden, pushing the fabric in with it, and then began twisting his finger inside.

Yukiko gasped and moaned as his panty-clad finger plunged and twirled inside her. "S – Stop it…! If you keep doing that… I'm going to…"

"You're going to cum just from this?" he huffed before pulling his finger out. "Then I wonder how you'll react to this." He pulled her panties aside and put the end of his cock against her entrance, feeling her tremble at the touch.

"H – Hold on, you can't just stick that in, I'm still –!" she argued before Kojou thrust suddenly, surging his dick into her body a third of the way instantly, tearing straight through her maidenhead with great force. Yukiko's teeth clenched and her back arched as she cried out loudly. "C – Cumming!" she shrieked as pain and pleasure coursed through her body like fire, searing her mind with the sensation.

"That it? Hope you're not done yet," Kojou grumbled as her nectar flowed out with blood from their connection, coating his member, before he began moving immediately, thrusting in and out of her hole with force as her breasts flopped furiously.

"H – Hyau!" she gasped loudly before looking at him with shock. "N – No! You can't start moving like that so suddenly! I just came and I'm –!" she protested before Kojou thrust forward harshly, burying himself up the base of his tool, pressing against the door to her womb, stretching her walls with force.

Taking a moment, he shifted his hips from side to side, churning his pole inside her canal, stirring the flesh within.

Her eyes rolled back as the feelings coursed through her body. "Y – You're sho deeph… mah mind can'th… can'th handl ith…!"

Kojou released her legs from his grasp and then gripped her blouse tightly before pulling, shearing the clothing from her body and exposing her immense bosom to his eyes, her tips stiff and hardened. He grabbed her orbs firmly, depressing her peaks with his fingers, shifting and rolling their mass as his tool resumed thrusting, his length plunging in and out of her body vigorously, slamming against the entrance to her womb with each strike, the door loosening at each blow.

Yukiko's voice vanished behind strained gasps and moans, her eyes fallen back and her tongue hanging loosely as Kojou continued slamming and pounding into her. ' _H – He's hitting my cervix so hard! Too much more, and… and it'll give!_ '

Kojou saw her tongue flailing in front of him, taunting him, as he plunged into her. He immediately bent down in time with his thrusts and grasped her tongue with his mouth.

' _M – My tongue!?_ ' she shouted in her mind as he pulled and sucked on her tongue in tandem with his hands squeezing her breasts.

Kojou grunted as his fingers sunk into her marshmallows, his hands stopping momentarily to grab her peaks and pull sharply.

"Hyan!" she moaned loudly as the feeling of her breasts being tugged shot through her. ' _H – How long is he going to go on!? If he keeps going for much longer, my body won't be anything but his cock sleeve!_ '

Kojou leaned his mouth close to Yukiko, locking their lips together, before moving his tongue into her mouth, rubbing and tasting the flavor inside, savoring it, pressing and rubbing every spot inside her mouth. His hands continued pulling and stroking her breasts, occasionally stopping to pinch and pull on her nipples. His hips continued heaving back and forth, his hose surging to and fro within her.

' _He's stirring my insides so vigorously… his cock is forging its shape into my hole._ ' Her eyes widened as his pole began to swell within her, his motions increasing to a furious pace, the sound of fluids splashing and flesh hitting flesh filling the air. ' _I – Is he… about to cum…? Is he… going to cum inside me…? Going to fill me with that hot, sticky cum. If he does that… my mind will break… I'll be nothing more than his bitch…!_ '

Kojou growled and grunted as he thrust harder and harder, the shape of his tool gliding to and fro in her flesh before he pulled back, almost exiting her pussy, before surging forth, burying itself to the base, pressing strongly against her womb before bursting inside her.

' _H – He's ccuummmmiinngg!_ ' she howled in her head as his essence gushed directly into her womb, filling her insides with his warmth. ' _Th – There's so much of it… When… will he stop…?_ ' Her mind quickly went blank before darkness overtook her.

Kojou's body trembled for several moments as he continued releasing into her hole, her belly swelling slightly from the amount, before slowly standing and backing away, pulling himself out to a long gush of spunk from her pussy. He stood silently, huffing, before his eyes slowly turned from red to their usual blue. He blinked curiously before looking ahead and seeing Yukiko's unconscious form in front of him. "… What the hell?!"

Yukiko flinched lightly before sitting up slowly, her face still red with lust. "H – Have you… returned to normal… Kojou…?"

Kojou stumbled back and gulped. "Wh – What did I… do?"

"I think…" she paused with moans, "it's obvious."

Kojou trembled in disbelief. "I… I'm sorry…"

Yukiko frowned lightly. "That won't undo what you've done." She stood shakily and put a hand on his chin with a smirk. "So I expect for you to take responsibility for this. I think I'm going to be addicted to that horrid cock of yours now."

"Y – You're not… mad?"

"Not completely. Fufu, truthfully, I wanted you to take me, I was just waiting for a good chance. It seems you decided to take the initiative though. So, any time you need a drink, or want to give me a drink, you know where to find me."

Kojou gulped deeply and nodded. "U – Uh, right…"

* * *

Later in the day, Kojou sighed as he made his way back to his apartment. "What a day…"

"Kojou!" Mimori shouted with glee as he opened the door, tackling him with a hug. "It's so good to see y –!" However, she stopped midsentence and sniffed him curiously. "… Kojou…"

"Y – Yes…?"

"… Why do you smell like other women?"

Kojou stiffened and gulped. "Uh…"

"I don't mind you having a harem, but at least let me approve them first."

Kojou twitched an eyebrow in disbelief.

"… Kojou…?"

"Yes…?"

"It's poking me."

"… Oh boy…"

After a moment of silence, Mimori asked, "Anything new?"

Kojou sat up with a sigh and then nodded with a small smile. "Yes. It looks like there might be traces of Root on the mainland. So I plan on leaving to investigate."

Mimori frowned curiously. "But do you know where?"

Kojou shook his head in reply. "Not yet. The sensors Asagi has access to are stronger, so I'm hoping she can help. So wish me luck."

Mimori nodded in response and then smirked. "Right. Now, how about I wash that foreign smell off you?"

Kojou nodded in response with a light smirk of his own.

* * *

Later in the night, Kojou sighed as he made his way down the street looking around in thought. "I should probably stop by Asagi's and see how she's doing. Where was her house again…? Geez… Maybe it was threw the park… Is it left… or right…?"

However, as he walked, a figure suddenly charged at him and swept, Kojou barely dodging the strike.

As he slid to a stop, he turned and saw a young woman with long, straight, flowing, dark violet hair that ended just above her round ass, bangs that were cut straight above her jade green eyes, and two locks framing her face that ended over her voluptuous bosom, who wore a sleeveless, grey-blue bodysuit with black lines that hugged every curve tightly, pointed, armored boots, matching shoulder armor, grey-blue arm warmers with dark grey gauntlets with green jewels atop, long claws of energy extending from the gauntlets. He looked at the woman in thought before frowning. "Who are you?"

She remained silent as large wings of energy emerged from her back before small crystals formed in the air.

Kojou huffed in irritation. "Okay, no answer. Guess I got to fight." He raised his fists before lightning began sparking over his hands.

The woman narrowed her eyes before the crystals behind her glowed brightly. "You're my target. Lilium Excitation."

Kojou tightened his stance in anticipation. "Ah just great. Getting attacked for no reason. Just peachy bullshit."

The woman immediately charged at Kojou, but he raised both hands, causing a disk of transparent energy to appear, blocking her path. He then dashed around and threw a lightning encased fist at her.

She barely blocked the punch with her claws.

Kojou snarled and jumped before sweeping a flame encased leg at the woman, knocking her off balance.

The purplette narrowly managed to plant a hand on the ground and backflip away from Kojou, leaping to a stand.

Kojou growled angrily and demanded, "Why are you attacking me?"

The woman stood calmly before readying the crystals behind her. "I must eliminate you."

"And why is that?!"

"It is my mission." She punctuated her words with a blast of energy from the crystals.

Kojou raised the barrier of lightning again, blocking the shots. "Who gave you orders to kill me for no reason?!"

"None of your concern. Die." Once again she charged, firing more shots from the crystals.

Kojou dodged the shots and snarled in frustration. "I didn't want to do this… But I don't have a choice!" He condensed a ball of pure lightning in his hand before throwing it at the woman, the ball immediately splitting into seven individual balls of lightning.

The woman stopped and barely stopped her path before the balls landed on the ground, stuck, and then exploded violently. However, she stiffened as Kojou appeared behind her. "Wh –?"

Kojou grabbed her shoulder with one hand and craned her neck to one side with the other before biting down harshly, sinking his teeth into her flesh.

The woman gasped before she began slowly swaying in Kojou's grasp and passed out.

As he gently let her fall, Kojou sighed as he stood over her. "You made me do this. Just remember that." After a moment of thought, he groaned and picked her up in his arms.

* * *

Kojou sighed as he walked up to his apartment, the woman still unconscious in his arms. "Home ag –"

The door swung open as Mimori burst out excitedly. "Welcome ho –!" She stopped in silence as she saw the woman in his arms. "… Uh…"

"Long story."

"I see… bring her in."

"Right."

* * *

Shortly later, Mimori sighed as she sat on one of the chairs in their living room as Kojou wrapped chains around the woman tightly. "So, who is she?"

Kojou sighed as he tightened the chains. "Someone trying to kill me."

Mimori blinked in disbelief. "… Eh?"

Kojou nodded in understanding. "Yeah. Attacked me because she was ordered to."

"… Why did you bring her here?"

"To find out who ordered her."

"… And if she tries to attack you when she wakes?"

"What did you think the chains are for?"

"And if they don't hold?"

"I'll just pump her so full of aphrodisiac that she'll pass out."

Mimori gaped in awe and wiped an errant tear from her cheek. "… I'm so proud."

Kojou raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh? Of what?"

"You're learning to use sex as a weapon…" she mumbled proudly.

Kojou twitched an eyebrow in irritation.

The woman trembled as she slowly woke up.

Kojou glanced at the woman in thought. "Huh. She's waking up."

Mimori narrowed her eyes and readied a pistol in her grasp. "Just to be safe."

The violet-haired woman slowly opened her eyes and looked around with a tired groan. "Where…?"

Kojou waved lazily as she looked at him. "Morning. Glad to see you awake."

"You!" she shouted before attempting to move and attack him, stiffening when she noticed the chains around her.

"Don't bother," Kojou suggested.

The woman looked at him in shock. "H – How…?"

"They are meant to restrain my mother. So they're tough. Now it's my turn to ask questions."

She narrowed her eyes angrily. "What…?"

"Who sent you?"

The violet woman remained silent.

Kojou sighed in frustration. "Answer me or I bite you again."

She remained silent for another moment, considering her options. "… The church."

Kojou blinked in confusion. "… Eh?"

Turning to him, she added, "I am Number Seven, Shion."

Kojou raised an eyebrow in thought. "… Seven?"

"Yes."

"Why do you have a number in your name?"

Again she remained silent.

Kojou groaned lowly. "Don't make me bite you."

Shion sighed and explained, "I am a Doll."

Kojou tilted his head slightly in bewilderment. "Well you are beautiful but I wouldn't call you a doll."

Shion blinked in surprise at his response. "No. I am a Doll. We are weapons made to fight demons."

Kojou furrowed his brow in thought. "Doesn't explain why you attacked me."

"You are the Fourth Progenitor. You have no allegiance, no ambition, no territories. You are a wild card and too dangerous to live."

Kojou hissed angrily. "That's the most fucked up bull shit reason I have ever heard."

Shion continued, "There are other organizations aiming for your allegiance or your death. The Black Organization, the Lion-King Organization, the Taimanin, and even the US government."

He flattened his brow and groaned. "… And trying to kill me and make me their enemy is the first thought to cross their mind?"

"You are too dangerous to leave alone."

Kojou growled angrily. "I just want to be left alone to live a normal life!"

"Your power is too strong and too dangerous to be left out of control."

"I want them to leave me alone!"

"Then make your allegiance known. Tell them who you fight for."

"I fight for my family and those I love."

Shion sighed in frustration. "That is not what I meant."

"Well too bad," Kojou retorted.

Shion narrowed her eyes and flexed her muscles, attempting to break the chains.

Kojou sighed in annoyance. "If you're going to struggle I'll bite you and make you relax."

"Then release me," Shion rebuffed.

"So you can kill me? Not a chance."

Shion retorted, "I am in your home and you have already proven your strength, fighting would only drain my power unnecessarily."

Kojou remained silent for a thoughtful moment. "… Try anything and I will have Mimori kill you how she wants to."

"Acknowledged," Shion answered plainly.

Kojou sighed and began loosening the chains around the purplette, his eyes looking over her form. ' _You know… on closer inspection… she's pretty cute…_ '

Shion sat up with a sigh before loosening her muscles with a long stretch, causing her orbs to jiggle slightly.

Kojou gulped in response, attempting to keep his instincts in check.

Mimori merely smirked in amusement.

* * *

Shortly later, the trio sat around the table, speaking.

Kojou frowned in annoyed disbelief. "You can't be serious…"

Shion nodded earnestly. "I am. I have determined I am currently incapable of eliminating you in open combat. However, though you have the powers of a Progenitor you do not use them for your own gain. This intrigues me. So I shall observe you until such time as I decide whether you are truly a threat or not."

Kojou sighed in annoyance. "I see… So… will you be moving in next door?"

"No," she answered bluntly.

"Across the street?"

"No."

Kojou twitched an eyebrow in irritation. "Then where _will_ you be living?"

"Here," she answered simply.

Kojou blinked in bewilderment. "… Eh?"

"I will be living with you."

"Hah?! Not a chance in hell! Mom! Say something!"

Mimori blinked in thought as she turned to Shion. "Hm? Oh, welcome to the family."

Kojou face-faulted in annoyance. "Not that you idiot!"

Mimori, ignoring him, raised an eyebrow in consternation. "Oh, doesn't your school serve curry tomorrow?"

Shion suddenly stood up, seemingly excited. "Did you say curry?!"

Mimori turned to her in surprise. "Um, yes. But you need to be a student to eat it."

"I see," Shion muttered before closing her eyes. After a moment, her clothing began to glow before shattering off her body, momentarily revealing her form entirely, before reassembling into an exact match of the female uniform at Kojou's school.

Kojou groaned heavily in exasperation. "… This… is insane… I am surround by insanity… Complete insanity… At least my sister is sane."

At that moment, Nagisa walked into the room. "Hey, I'm ho –" she stopped midsentence as she saw Shion standing by the dining room table. "The hell?" She then turned to Kojou with a frown. "Hey, Bro, if you're gonna bring a whole bunch of girls through here, try to keep it down. Believe it or not, some of us like to sleep at night. You're even making mom tired with those activities."

Kojou began to sweat slightly and laughed weakly in response. "… R – Right…"

Mimori merely giggled in amusement.

Nagisa turned with a huff before walking to her room. "I'm going to go and study. So be quiet!"

"Right…" Kojou mumbled.

Shion tilted her head in thought and then turned to Kojou. "What is she referring to?"

"Sex," Mimori answered simply.

Shion blinked in consideration before putting a hand on her chin. "I see. Hm…"

Kojou noticed her thoughtful expression with curiousity. "What's wrong?"

"I just remembered, there are Geist on this island."

"Geist?"

"Have you not heard of them?"

Kojou shook his head in response. "I don't even know what they are supposed to be."

"I see. They are an artificial demon, a kind that does not have physical bodies."

"I see…"

"So instead, they possess the bodies of other creatures, slowly mutating their mind and body into horrid monsters that exist only for one purpose."

"Which is…?"

"To utilize the bodies of other races to procreate."

Kojou twitched lightly, tightening his fists angrily.

"In addition to fighting the various violent demons, Dolls were partially created to fight Geist. To make this easier, our bodies are designed to be pleasing to them, so that we draw their attention from noncombatants and can kill them."

Kojou frowned in dismay. "… So you're made for them to rape?"

Shion nodded. "After doing so they will be too exhausted to fight."

"… You're suicidal," Kojou retorted with a groan.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Shion frowned in frustration. "I don't know what you mean."

Kojou sighed and explained, "You think that the demons would get tired after being done with you. But what about you? You'd be even worse off."

"Dolls are designed to be extremely durable."

Kojou retorted bluntly, "I knocked you unconscious with one bite. And I was specifically not trying to hurt you. These Geist things won't be so nice. They'd take you, lock you away and," he paused as he lightly poked her abdomen, "make sure that is always full with their brood."

Shion furrowed her brow in suspicion. "You sound like you have knowledge in the area."

Kojou shrugged lightly. "I've dealt with a few wannabe rapist. And my mom tells me things."

Shion almost instantly sent a curious glance at Mimori.

Mimori blinked in confusion. "Hm? Oh, I'm a magical scientist in MAR. I spend most of my days studying the various creatures you hunt. So yeah. He knows you're screwed if you meet one." Mimori stopped in surprise and then giggled lightly. "Huh… I made a pun."

Kojou sighed lightly in annoyance. "Oh boy… Don't make me punish you."

Mimori turned to him excitedly. "… If I keep going you will?"

"Yes. No sex for a week."

Mimori turned pale in horror.

* * *

Kojou sighed heavily as he made his way to school, with Yukina and Shion flanking him on either side. "Why…? Why can't I have a normal day…?"

"Because you are the Fourth Progenitor," Shion retorted plainly, gaining an annoyed frown from Kojou.

"Agreed," Yukina added. "Although…" she continued with a frown as she looked at Shion. "Why is _she_ here? I'm your observer, not her."

"I have been dispatched by the church," Shion rebutted.

"I see…" Yukina frowned in mild annoyance. "Well… as long as you don't interfere I guess it's fine."

"Good."

Kojou groaned in exasperation. ' _Fuck me… One day just one fucking day!_ '

* * *

Kojou sat at his desk with a heavy grumble of annoyance. "Geez… I need some peace…"

Yuko entered the classroom with her own subtle sigh of frustration. "Okay everyone, we have a new student joining us."

Kojou stiffened and paled. "Please god no…"

Shion almost immediately walked into the classroom and bowed, resulting in Kojou slamming his head against his desk in exasperation. "My name is Shion Akatsuki."

Kojou again bashed his head against his desk. He looked up slowly when he realized that the eyes of the entire class were trained on him. "What?" he growled.

"I am his cousin," Shion clarified, causing the students to all turn their attention back to her before Yuko narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

* * *

Later, during lunch, Kojou gaped in blunt awe as he watched Shion finish her fourth plate of curry and rice. "Th – The hell…?"

Shion stopped eating just long enough to look up at him. "What?"

"How can you eat all that?"

Shion put her spoon directly next to his throat like a knife. "It's curry. Do not insult curry."

Kojou twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. "I meant how can you eat and eat and eat without an ounce of fat."

Shion remained silent in consideration. "I am a Doll. All materials that enter my body are transformed into mana for energy. And any fat is turned into useful proteins for parts of my body's development."

"… You mean your boobs, don't you?"

"And ass," she added.

"Ah…"

With that, Shion turned her attention back to her curry, but then suddenly stopped and tensed.

Kojou raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"I just felt a strange energy pulse nearby."

"Really? Where?"

Shion remained silent for a moment. "One hundred and five meters west."

Kojou put a hand on his chin in consideration. "Hm… that's the old school building. Any idea what the pulse is?"

"None."

Kojou sighed as he stood up. "I'll check it out then."

Shion turned to him in surprise. "What?"

"I'll check the old school building and see what caused the pulse."

Shion stood and insisted, "Let me."

Kojou huffed lightly in derision. "Who's stronger here? You or me?"

Shion twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. "… I can't let you out of my sight."

"Want me to chain you up again or give you a nice long bite?"

Shion stiffened and backed away slightly.

"Then just be quiet and let me do it."

* * *

Kojou sighed as he made his way out to a large, old, wooden building not far from the school with dilapidated walls and broken windows. "Damn this place is creepy. Perfect place for demons to hide."

Making his way inside, Kojou looked around in thought. "Hmm… I don't see anyone…" However, he stopped when he heard an unusual noise from further down the hallway. Slowly making his way to a battered doorway, he peered inside carefully. The first object his eyes landed on were two creatures standing in the room, the first a tall, red, armored, cat-like monster and the other a tall, blue, bipedal, fish-like monster.

"The hell…?" he mumbled as he leaned to the side further and gaped. He first saw a young woman with short, chin-length, dark blue hair, her fringe parting with her bangs, framing her face around her bright green eyes, wearing a similar outfit to Shion, in a dark blue-grey color, her outfit also tightly hugging her well-sized breasts. He then paled as he saw a wall of flesh with multiple tendrils extending out from it, coiling around her and plunging into her body violently. Kojou's eyes flashed red as he rushed into the room. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Cat suddenly turned to him in shock. "What?"

Fish also turned with a growl. "Intruder!"

The woman paled as she saw Kojou. "No, run aw –!" she began to shout before a tendril burrowed into her mouth to silence her.

Kojou snarled with rage. "Release her and your deaths will be quick!"

* * *

 **And thus ends the first chapter of Black Blood. Hopefully everyone enjoyed it. If you did, be sure to leave a review letting me know. If you were confused, unsure, or simply had questions about anything leave a review and I will do what I can to address your quandaries. If you did not like it... sorry? Review if you must, but might I suggest something you actually enjoy instead? Until next time, though, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

 **Hello and greetings to all! I have come back with another chapter of Black Blood. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, at least some of you seemed to. I also hope you enjoy this chapter, so be sure to post a review and let me know if you do. I would still like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki for all of his help with the story so far and in the future. With that said, we may as well move on to the reviewer responses, what few there are.**

 **Animeguy123: Well here's more. I sorta have, though there's other series wrapped up in it. Same with the Naruto/Taimanin idea.**

 **Biterman: Such as what? What do you mean exactly?**

 **mindoris: Really? Thanks.**

 **FanFictionHunter: It is? That's neat. Now I feel all special.**

 **strongermachina: Well you seemed to like it. Cool.**

 **superpeirce: No. That's a cover he's made for someone else's story. I don't like Shirou.**

 **Well, that was not very many but hopefully there are more to see next time.**

 **Heliosion: If you're confused or unclear on anything, just ask about any of the characters, and I mean by name, and I'll tell you what I can.**

 **WARNING: There is a lemon in this chapter.**

* * *

Kojou stood in the old school building, standing opposite a cat and a fish monster as a woman was being held and violated by a wall of tentacles. Kojou snarled with rage. "Release her and your deaths will be quick!"

"Not a chance!" Cat howled before raising a hand, causing large needles to fire out.

Kojou raised a hand, causing a large wall of lightning to appear that blocked the needles.

"Eat this!" Fish bellowed, firing a bolt of electricity at Kojou.

Kojou huffed and raised a hand, causing the electricity to catch and coil around him. "Damn you're stupid." He raised a hand lazily and fired a blast of lightning at Fish, causing it to fly back. Kojou then slammed his fists together. "Regulus Aurum!"

Suddenly, electricity began surging around him before forming a ball of energy that burst outward, eventually revealing a young woman with fair skin, and long, waist-length, wild blonde hair, two cat-like ears poking out of the top, her fringe sweeping to the left, stopping just above her golden eyes, her bangs framing her face and ending just above her sizable breasts, with her hands cloaked in golden fur tipped with long claws, and a long, gold-furred tail sticking out just above her round ass, wearing a long white scarf, a low-hanging black tube top that left little hidden, arm-warmers that puffed above the elbows with golden rings at the shoulders, black bloomers, a brown belt with a silver buckle holding up a pair of beige chaps, and knee-high, brown leather boots.

Fish pulled back with fright. "Eek!"

"Damn you!" the cat-like monster howled before swinging at Kojou.

Kojou lazily caught the beast's claw and then pulled roughly, tearing its arm off bloodily.

"Gah!" the monster bellowed in pain.

The fish monster fired a blast of lightning at the blonde woman, Regulus.

Regulus grinned and ducked under the blast before lightning coursed at her fists and she punched the beast, causing electricity to surge through it and then explode outward.

Kojou, holding the cat's severed arm, frowned. "Regulus, I told you to have fun with your food. You know, tear out it's fish guts and make it watch as you chew on them."

Regulus pouted as she turned to Kojou and put a finger on his nose. "I told you I don't like you calling me by that name." She then grinned playfully. "Call me Leone instead, it's more intimate."

Kojou pointed to the side as the, now one-armed, cat monster ran out the door.

Leone pouted in annoyance. "You're no fun." She then immediately rushed out the door after the creature.

Kojou then threw the arm down and rushed to the blue-haired woman's side, swiftly pulling the tentacles out of her body. As they flailed aimlessly upon removal, he growled and raised a hand, a ball of flame condensing before he launched a stream of fire at the wall of flesh and tendrils, burning it to ash. He then turned to the woman and picked her up in a princess carry as she coughed violently, white fluid pouring from her body.

She looked up at him in surprise, worry, and bewilderment. "… Wh – Who… are you…?"

"Kojou Akatsuki. Now come on. Let's get you somewhere safe and checked up."

The woman tightened her fists weakly. "But… the Geist…"

Leone returned to the room with her paws covered in blood.

Kojou smirked and turned to the woman. "Were a nice li'l snack for Regulus."

"I… see…" she mumbled before falling unconscious.

Kojou sighed slightly. "Great… well better get you somewhere safe."

* * *

Outside the building, Shion watched as Kojou walked out. "Kojou. Did you deal with the –?" she stopped midsentence as she saw the woman in his arms. "Lydia!"

Kojou stopped and blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

Walking up to Kojou swiftly, Shion looked over the woman in his arms, Lydia. "Lydia? Why is she here?"

"You know her?"

Shion nodded in response. "Yes. She is Number Thirteen, Lydia."

"Ah. Well Regulus and I saved her from some cat and fish thing that raped her."

Shion frowned in worry. "… Those were most likely Geists."

"Huh. Well they were a light snack for Regulus."

"I see. Put her down, I need to inspect her."

Kojou nodded in understanding and placed Lydia on the ground.

Shion's hand glowed softly as she panned it over Lydia's body and sighed. "She'll survive, but her body is filled with Geist semen."

"That's bad… How do we get rid of it?"

"As long as no more enters her system and she stays unconscious her body should dissolve it."

"Good."

* * *

As the day came to an end, Kojou began to make his way home with a heavy sigh of exhaustion.

"This day was rather stressful," Shion remarked.

Kojou twitched an eyebrow as he turned to her. "I don't wanna hear it. At all. It's probably about time we check on Lydia."

"Agreed."

* * *

Shortly later, the duo entered a small, unused classroom where Lydia had remained asleep.

Shion walked over to her and scanned her body once more. "Her body is clean. She should wake up momentarily."

Kojou sighed with relief. "That's great to hear."

At that moment, Lydia trembled slightly before slowly waking up and sitting weakly. "What happened…?"

Shion explained, "You were captured by a Geist, and Kojou rescued you."

"Oh… Wait, Kojou…? Kojou Akatsuki, the Fourth Progenitor? But that's…"

Kojou sighed softly in annoyance. "Impossible? How?"

"The Fourth is… evil."

"What?"

Shion turned to him and elucidated, "Our information on you describes you as evil."

"… Eh? Do you… think I'm evil?"

"I have yet to make a final decision. But thus far, no."

"Good. I think. Anyway, how is trying to live a normal quiet life being evil?"

Shion then answered, her expression unwavering, "We were told you were using your powers to turn the school into your own sexual playground. It is why we were chosen to pursue you instead of normal exorcists, as we can withstand such torment."

Kojou immediately face-faulted in disbelief. "THAT'S STUPID!"

"Huh?" Shion mumbled as she stumbled back in surprise.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! Is the Church led by brain dead monkeys?!"

"Huh…?" Lydia mumbled.

"Your commanders are either stupid or lying! I mean just look around! Does it look IN ANY WAY like I'm doing that!?"

Shion remained silent, unable to answer.

Kojou sighed heavily. "This is such bullshit… Look… I'm sorry for shouting like that, but this is just ridiculous. All I'm doing is trying to live my life as normally as I can. I'm not trying to build an empire or create some… dungeon thing, I'm just trying to be a normal teenager. Granted… the past few days have seen an extreme amount of weird at once, but still."

Shion frowned in thought. "So you… really are just trying to turn away from your powers."

"No, not really that, I just don't want to deal with all the weirdos who want to destroy or control my powers. No offense to your group."

"I see…" Lydia muttered in thought.

"Let's just go home…"

* * *

Kojou, Shion, and now Lydia walked through the apartment complex towards Kojou's apartment. "… I didn't really think Lydia was coming…"

"Why not?" Shion asked.

"I don't know… hoping for normality?" He then opened the door with a sigh. "Whatever, let's go ins –"

However, before he could finish his sentence Mimori immediately leapt out and tackled him in a hug.

"Gah! Can't breathe…"

Mimori, hugging him tightly, exclaimed excitedly, "Ah, Kojou, it's so good you're –!" She stopped suddenly as she saw Lydia with Shion. "… Another one!?"

"Yes. This one wasn't trying to kill me when I met her."

Mimori sighed heavily. "… I need a drink."

"No."

"Not you, alcohol."

"That's what I was referring to."

Mimori gaped in response. "Eh?! That's not fair…!"

"I don't need you burning down the place or raping anyone."

* * *

Once inside, Kojou groaned as Lydia looked around before turning to Shion. "So you've been living here?"

Shion nodded in response. "Yes. I have after Kojou defeated me." She blinked curiously as Lydia frowned. "What?"

"So you're his prize?"

Kojou twitched an eyebrow in irritation. "No! She's living here to observe me! Even though I'd prefer she weren't. Same with Himeragi."

Lydia folded her arms in thought. "I see. Then I shall live here as well."

Kojou face-faulted angrily. "Oh come on!"

Mimori wept in frustration. "That's too many mouths to feed…"

"Just give them curry," Kojou urged dismissively.

"Curry!?" Lydia and Shion shouted in unison as they turned to him.

"… This is ridiculous… Do they all love curry that much…?"

* * *

Kojou walked out of his apartment, ready to head to the school once more, when he noticed Yukina standing outside his door. "… Yes? What do you need Himeragi?"

Yukina answered plainly, "I need to shop for my apartment, but I can't let you out of my sight."

Kojou remained silent for a moment. "… Are you asking me to come with you?"

Yukina stiffened slightly. "… Yes."

Kojou sighed in understanding. "I have a make-up exam today, so after I finish that up we'll go, okay?"

"Right!" Yukina replied excitedly.

* * *

Several hours later, Kojou sighed as he sat in class alone, filling out a test. After a few more minutes he stood and took the paper to Natsuki, sitting atop a desk at the front of the room. "Finished."

Natsuki looked over the pages thoughtfully. "Ah good to see. Akatsuki, that girl you've been with, she's from the Lion-King Organization, correct?"

Kojou raised an eyebrow but then nodded in agreement. "Yes. They sent her to observe me. It's getting very annoying."

"Do your best to steer clear of her. That organization is your natural enemy."

Kojou tilted his head in bewilderment at the statement. "Huh? I thought the Church is?"

Natsuki huffed in derision. "The church is just a bunch of old fools with old ideas. The Lion-King Organization was created for the express purpose of fighting supernatural beings."

Kojou folded his arms in consideration. "I see… But then why'd they help make the treaty?"

"They were effectively forced to. The First Progenitor didn't give them much choice."

Kojou blinked in surprise. "Cara's that strong?"

Natsuki nodded in response. "Yes. Her uncle had been the bane of many monster hunting organizations for centuries because he was powerful enough to take out entire armies on his own. The First took him out in only a few seconds."

"Wow…" Kojou muttered in disbelief.

Natsuki immediately turned her attention to the papers next to her. "Now, I have papers to grade. But it looks like you won't be needing to be held back a grade."

"That's good. I don't need another headache."

* * *

Sometime later, Kojou groaned as he walked through a large department store with boredom. "I know Himeragi dragged me along to go shopping… but why are you two here?"

Lydia and Shion, along for the trip, turned to him simultaneously.

"I am here to observe you," Shion answered.

"I am here to get some fresh air and help," Lydia added.

"Lovely…" Kojou grumbled. "Just lovely. I swear your real intentions are to drive me insane."

"Oh, this looks pretty," Yukina remarked with glee as she looked at a small vase.

Kojou remained silent in his annoyance.

* * *

"You done yet?" Kojou asked in boredom as he followed the trio.

Yukina put a hand on her chin in thought. "Yes, I think this should be enough."

"Good."

Shion gazed around the area in curiosity. "There are certainly a lot of items in this place."

"People like variety," Kojou answered.

"I see," Lydia noted in thought.

Kojou remained silent for a moment. "You have no knowledge of the outside world. Do you."

Shion turned to him and replied, "It isn't necessary for our missions."

"Your missions get you turned into fuck dolls," Kojou deadpanned.

Lydia twitched an eyebrow in irritation.

"So if I was you I'd ignore the Church and live how you want. Not do as they say and become some demon's breeding bitch."

Yukina tilted her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Kojou sighed in annoyance as they left the store.

However, before Yukina could say another word she saw a claw machine nearby with multiple cat toys inside and squealed excitedly before rushing over to it.

Kojou blinked in consternation. "… Want one?"

Yukina nodded rapidly.

Kojou chuckled in amusement. "Right, right."

Yukina stood with impatient anxiety as Kojou manipulated the crane inside the case.

"And… there! Got it."

"Yay!" Yukina explained before looking at the small cat toy in surprise. "Nekomatan!"

Kojou merely chuckled lightly before the area was shaken by a loud explosion. "Oh what now!?"

Lydia pointed to a large factory complex nearby with smoke rising high. "It came from that factory."

"Then let's check it out."

"You stay here, Senpai," Yukina urged.

"Forget it," Kojou argued as he flexed his arms. "I'm going."

* * *

Shortly later, the group arrived inside the factory, the area alit with flames and debris in all directions.

"There's flames everywhere," Shion commented as they tried to find the source.

"What could have done this?" Yukina wondered.

Lydia looked around before pointing and shouting, "Look!"

The others turned and saw a massive bird made of flames flare into the sky.

"The hell?! It's huge!" Kojou exclaimed.

However, as soon as they saw the beast, a large, ethereal hand made of white energy appeared and ripped one of the phoenix's wings off before crushing its body.

Kojou and the others then turned when they heard a loud holler and turned to see a man with red eyes fall to the ground with a gash across his chest.

However, Kojou's attention then shifted to another figure standing above the man, a tall man with short blonde hair that was combed back, narrow brown eyes, one covered by a monocle, and a muscular body adorned with thick silver armor, blue fabric underneath, and a long blue cape overtop, a massive polearm in his grasp.

Shion saw the man and widened her eyes slightly in surprise. "Father Rudolf?"

"Who?" Kojou questioned as he kept his attention on the man.

Lydia answered, "Rudolf Eustach, a high level priest and exorcist in the church."

Yukina immediately stepped towards Rudolf, brandishing her spear. "Stop fighting! Killing a disabled demon is a violation of the treaty."

Rudolf huffed in derision. "You think I'm going to obey laws established by heretics who catered to demon scum!?"

Yukina paled as Rudolf cleaved the main in two, killing him.

Rudolf's attention then moved upward when he saw Shion and Lydia. "Dolls? Why are living weapons working with scum and a heretic?"

Kojou twitched an eyebrow in annoyance at the man's remark.

Rudolf then looked at Shion directly and narrowed his eye. "Wait… you're Number Seven." His gaze then moved to Kojou before he grinned. "I see… So you must be the Fourth Progenitor. Astarte!"

At that moment, a figure emerged from the smoke, a small girl with long, waist-length, straight, sapphire hair, her fringe falling in a cross between her dull, aquamarine eyes, her bangs framing her face and falling down over her torso, wearing a white cloak that reached her knees, covering her body, her feet bare.

Kojou blinked in surprise. "A little girl?"

Shion looked at the girl in confusion. "Number nine?"

The blue-haired girl turned her attention from Rudolf to Shion, responding in a placid, robotic tone, "Number Seven. Number Thirteen."

Kojou remained silent for a moment as he looked at the young girl before paling as his eyes widened. "Don't tell me… That little girl is… a Doll…"

Lydia nodded in return. "She is. Number Nine, Astarte."

Kojou tightened his fists before scowling at Rudolf. "You fuckers are nothing but monsters!"

Yukina turned to Kojou in disbelief at his sudden outburst. "S – Senpai?"

Rudolf moved his attention to Kojou in mild irritation. "What are you babbling about, boy?"

Kojou growled loudly, "You made a fucking little girl into a weapon and a fuck toy for demons!"

Astarte remained silent but turned to Kojou, intrigued.

Rudolf merely laughed loudly. "You're worried about a weapon?! You truly are pathetic. Astarte! Destroy them!"

Kojou snarled, raising his fists to fight, his scowl still affixed to Rudolf.

"Accept," Astarte replied monotonously before a gigantic hand made of ethereal energy burst from her back, causing her to flinch subtly.

"I won't go down that easy!" Kojou shouted before firing a blast of electricity out.

However, the arm extending from the blue-haired girl grabbed and then absorbed the energy.

"The hell?"

"She can absorb magic?!" Yukina exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes," Shion answered simply before she and Lydia readied their claws.

Rudolf huffed in derision as the two women prepared to fight. "Tch, you're going to oppose me?"

Shion retorted, "Your actions endanger the lives of the civilians living here."

"Ha! They're all demons and heretics! Their lives are meaningless in the face of God's will!"

Kojou growled furiously before lightning swirled around him. "That's IT! I have had it with you, you fucking psychopath! Say another word and I'll rip your jaw off!"

Rudolf swung his ax out with a smirk. "Just try it blood sucker!"

"Damn you!" Kojou cursed as he charged forward, not paying attention to Astarte, whose ethereal arm punched him square in the chest, sending him flying back.

"Senpai!" Yukina called out in concern.

Shion readied the floating crystals behind her back and fired several shots of energy at Astarte, all of which her ethereal arm absorbed.

Kojou stood with a growl before aiming his hand forward. "Eat this!" he howled before a large blast of ice went flying forward, slamming into Astarte.

Rudolf gaped in disbelief. "What?! How!?" Rudolf turned and snarled as Kojou charged at him once more, narrowly dodging the teen's punch. "You're a nuisance!" he chided before swinging his ax, carving a large gash across Kojou's chest.

Astarte then joined the attack and back-handed Kojou with her glowing arm, sending him flying through a wall.

Kojou slumped into a pile of bricks and growled as he bled profusely. "D – Damn it…" ' _I need to get up… That bastard… He needs to die!_ ' He sat up slowly with a groan before looking at Astarte.

"Execute, Rhodactylos," Astarte intoned before a second arm burst from her back.

Kojou narrowed his eyes as he noticed the visible wince from the girl as this happened, tightening his fists. ' _He needs to die now!_ ' He shot to his feet, lightning coursing over his body, and charged at the priest and the Doll, readying a punch.

Astarte reared back one of Rhodactylos' arms before sending it slamming forward as well, the massive fist stopping dead as it collided with Kojou's.

"I… won't… lose…!"

Astarte pulled back her fist slightly, causing Kojou to lose his balance and stumble forward. She immediately capitalized on the moment and grasped Rhodactylos' fists together before slamming them down, crushing Kojou beneath their weight.

"Senpai!" Yukina shrieked before Kojou stood weakly in the dust, his right arm almost completely crushed as blood gushed from his body.

"You… bastard…" Kojou growled lowly. "I'll kill you… Monsters like you… Need to die…" His eyes then began to glow a bright crimson as the blood gushing from his began to glow and swirl, rising through the air like a mass of tendrils, twisting and writhing.

Rudolf stumbled back slowly in horror. "Wh – What is this…?!"

"You… you must die!" The swirling mass of blood began to take the shape of a large, serpentine dragon, the end splitting in a massive maw with large, sharp teeth, its body covered in numerous glowing eyes. "Ddiiee!" he howled before the dragon rushed forward.

Astarte tried to punch the dragon, but it dashed around the massive arm and bit down, ripping its fist off.

Rudolf paled in disbelief. "What?! H – How?! That's impossible?!"

Suddenly, a massive claw emerge from the dragon's body and grasped Rhodactylos' other arm, tearing it off harshly, causing Astarte to stiffen in a silent scream. The shadows then surged past Astarte and towards Rudolf.

"Dammit!" Rudolf cursed before he began running back from the dragon. "Astarte! Fall back!"

"A – Accept…" Astarte muttered weakly before another Rhodactylos fist appeared and slammed down, sending dust flying out.

Kojou roared before sending the tendrils forward, dispersing the dust, showing Rudolf and Astarte to be gone. Kojou then howled loudly, his tendrils beginning to slash and slamming out randomly.

Shion frowned in worry. "This is not good…"

"Indeed it is not," Kitae, suddenly in the area, remarked.

"Kya!" Yukina shrieked in surprise.

Kojou's tendrils slashed through a building, crushed a car, howling and roaring wildly.

Kitae frowned in worry. "Damn it! We need to calm him!"

"How?!" Yukina demanded.

"Simple. Natsuki!"

At that moment, Natsuki walked into the area with a sigh. "I was worried this would happen."

Yukina turned to her in surprise. "You were?"

"Yes. He wasn't trained to control his powers, meaning they're effectively controlling him."

"How do we stop him?" Yukina asked desperately.

"Simple. We have to break through to his mind. The first thing we need to do is stop him from moving." Chains then shot out from Natsuki's body and ensnared Kojou.

Kojou roared loudly as he attempted to break from the chains.

"Kitae, try and calm him."

Kitae nodded in understanding. "Right." She then moved toward Kojou and put a hand on his forehead which began to glow. "Now, be calm."

Kojou growled and trembled before the shadows around him began to slowly recede.

Kitae smiled contentedly. "Good." She then moved his head towards her neck. "Now drink. You're going to need it."

Kojou's eyes went slightly weak before his mouth opened.

Yukina widened her eyes in disbelief. "W – Wait, you shouldn't –!"

Kojou bit down on Kitae's neck firmly, his fangs sinking deep in her skin.

Kitae's eyes widened and she trembled as her face reddened. "Hyau! D – Do it a bit more g – gen –" she cut off her words with a loud moan.

Kojou bit down harder, drinking more of her blood.

Kitae trembled and moaned loudly. "I – If you keep like that… I'll…" Her body began heat up as he sucked more blood from her, pumping aphrodisiac inside. "N – No… I… I'm… I'm going to…!" she cried out before trembling harshly as arousal began streaming down her legs.

Yukina gulped deeply at the display. "Wh – Whoa…"

Kojou suddenly snapped awake and pulled away from Kitae, causing her to collapse to the floor, her fluids pooling below her. "W – Wow…" she moaned out. "W – Want more…"

Kojou remained silent, gulping as he saw the panting Kitae in front of him.

Natsuki sighed and remarked, "That's enough for now. How are you feeling, Akatsuki?"

"B – Better," he mumbled lightly.

"Good."

Kitae released one final moan before passing out.

* * *

Kojou made his way home, after the others, night having fallen over the city, and groaned heavily. "Damn I'm tired… And need sleep… Huh?" He stopped when he saw Yuko, clad in an unusual, purple, skintight bodysuit, walking into a forest. He hummed in thought before deciding to follow her.

* * *

As he followed her into the forest, he watched as she walked into an old, decrepit house. Frowning, he snuck close and peered in, seeing Yuko standing over a large, complex, glowing circle, chanting as light swirled around her. "Wh – Whoa…"

As he sat there, a hand tapped the back of his head.

"Huh?" Kojou blinked and then turned around to see Lily, wearing a skimpy, skintight, white bodysuit similar to Yuko's. "… The hell are you wearing?"

Lily folded her arms in a huff. "It's called a witch suit. Anyway, you need to get lost. The only one who'll be getting mentored by the Witch of the Sun is me. ME!"

Kojou remained silent for a moment before raising an eyebrow. "… Eh?"

"You heard me."

He shrugged in response. "But I don't get it. At all. Especially your slut suit."

Lily immediately shrugged back, reddened with embarrassment and irritation. "S – Slut suit?! Wh – Why you…! Take this!" She then pulled a slip of paper from her suit and aimed it at Kojou.

The white-haired teen merely blinked in confusion. "… Paper?"

The paper began to glow slightly before shooting a blast of light at Kojou.

"Wh – What the –?!" he exclaimed before it engulfed him, causing him to pass out.

* * *

Sometime later, Kojou groaned as he began to slowly regain consciousness and looked around, realizing he was now in a dark cellar. "The hell happened?"

"Are you awake, Kojou?" a voice asked.

Kojou turned and saw Yuko and Lily standing nearby, both still in their skintight clothing, Yuko looking at him with concern and Lily averting her gaze shamefully. "Huh? Yeah. Why?"

"How… are you feeling…?"

"Like shit."

Yuko gulped slightly and then urged, "Well… you need to try and stay calm."

Kojou frowned suspiciously. "… Why?"

"Well… you see, you've… changed."

"… Eh?" He then looked down and realized his body had been mutated into a tall, reptilian, winged creature. "… WHAT THE HELL!? Why the fuck do I look like this?!"

Yuko flinched and put a hand up. "N – Now calm down, there's no point in getting agitated."

"Oh really?! I've been having a fucked up day, day after day, and was hoping the rest of today would be calm! I'm pretty sure getting turned into a hideous beast is a perfectly natural to be pissed about!"

Lily stiffened and turned away from him. "… S – Sorry…"

Kojou turned and growled. "YOU! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

Lily flinched away timidly.

"Answer me!"

"… Th - That talisman I used… It… it turned you into a monster… A… a familiar. I thought… it would just teleport you away…"

"… I'm a Vampire you twit!"

Lily turned her attention to him in surprise. "E – Eh!? Y – You are…?!"

Kojou grumbled in annoyance. "Aren't you supposed to be a witch, dammit!?"

Yuko frowned and put up a hand to him. "Please Akatsuki, calm down. I know this is frustrating, but we can fix this."

Kojou turned to him expectantly. "… How?"

Yuko stiffened and gulped before her cheeks reddened slightly. "W – Well, you've been transformed into a Familiar. Meaning your body is flowing with the mana of a monster now. To return to normal, you'll need to expel it, otherwise the instincts of the monster will take over."

"I see…" he muttered in confusion before realizing that long, thick tendrils were emerging from his body. "Eh?! The hell?!"

Yuko then reached her hands up to her orbs and began rolling and kneading them, her peaks stiffening under the thin fabric, her breath beginning to deepen. "It seems your body knows what must be done."

Kojou remained silent in disbelief as the tendrils began to squirm. "… Eh?"

She continued, her sentences breaking in pants, "The most efficient way… to rid your body of the monster mana… is to deposit it into the body of another… through sex."

Kojou gulped heavily as the sight of Yuko panting and massaging her breasts filled his sight. "… A – And if I don't…?"

"The mana of the monster will begin to overpower your own and your body will began acting on its own accord, looking for women to fill with its essence." Her voice cracked in a loud moan as one of her hands moved to her mound and began moving back and forth over the thin fabric, pressing against the lower lips of her pussy.

"… M – Meaning…"

Her clothing began to darken and stain as her nectar flowed from her lips, slowly coating her fingers. "If you don't have sex quickly and empty the monster mana into someone, you will begin attacking women."

Kojou remained silent for a moment before sighing in frustration. "Damn… So… Who will it be?"

"I…" Yuko breathed out before pinching one of her nipples and her clitoris, causing a loud moan to shoot from her lips. "I… will take your monster mana… so that… you don't hurt anyone…" She stumbled back, landing on her round ass with her legs spread wide in front of Kojou. Yuko remained still for a moment, panting before her hands went back to work, one pressing and sliding back and forth over her folds, their shape seen through the latex of her suit, her other hand squeezing and rolling her luscious globe, her peaks standing tall and firm. "So please… use my body and satisfy…" she trailed off with a loud moan as one of her fingers pressed into her garden, pulling the fabric of her bodysuit with it, "satisfy your urges and instincts… so that no one gets hurt…"

Kojou frowned in thought before nodding with a sigh. "… Very well." Almost immediately the tentacles surged forward and wrapped around Yuko, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"P – Please… be gentle… This is my first time…"

Kojou's eyes widened before feeling the control of his mind vanished. The tentacles tightened around Yuko before the ends flared out like hands and grabbed Yuko's suit before pulling roughly, ripping the cloth off her bountiful breasts.

"W – Wait a moment, please be –" she pleaded before her voice disappeared in a moan as two tentacles, their tips opened, clamped down firmly on her nipples, sucking on them. At the same time, another tentacle rubbed against her mound, grinding back and forth against her pussy, its rough surface sending tingles through her body. "I – It's so hot…"

The tentacles grasping her breasts released them momentarily, only to curl and wrap around them tightly and clamped down even tighter, sucking and pulling on the peaks as their body squeezed and pulled her orbs. As the thick tendril scraping at her pussy continued moving a tiny tentacle reached out from the end of the appendage and reached for her erect clitoris.

"Wh – What are you –?" she began to ask before the miniature tentacle coiled around her clit and squeezed tightly. "Hhyyaauu!" she cried out loudly as the small tentacle spun and gripped her overly sensitive nub. "I – It's so…!" She panted and moaned heavily before seeing a tentacle approach her neck, a long, thin, needle-like tendril extending from its tip. Her eyes widened as it jabbed the side of her neck firmly and felt heat begin flowing through her body voraciously. "Th – This is… the infamous… vampire's aphrodisiac… It's… incredible…"

Lily stood silently as she watched the events unfolding before her.

As the needle-like tentacle pulled away, the tendril at her mound released her clitoris and moved away. "Wh – What…?" The tendril then aimed itself at her mound and released more of the acidic fluid, melting the clothes covering her pussy.

"Your pussy…" Kojou muttered in a strained voice as a second tentacle neared her hole and opened its maw before clamping around her nub, "it's beautiful."

"Hyau!" Yuko moaned fervently as the tentacle gripped her sensitive clit tightly. "A – Ah…! If you keep doing that… I… I'll…!" At the same moment, multiple small tendrils emerged from the one clamped around her nub and pulled on her lower lips, spreading them open. "Ahn!" she cried out as her back arched at the sensation.

The waiting tendril pressed gently against her folds and stroked up and down slowly, sending powerful trembles through her body. The limb then curled up slightly before bursting ahead, inside Yuko's garden, spreading her folds suddenly and tearing through her hymen without interruption.

"Hhyyaann!" she screamed with pain and pleasure mixing into one as her body trembled and shivered. "I – I'm cumming! I can't believe it… I'm cumming from my hymen being torn by a tentacle…" she moaned quietly before gasping as the tendril began moving almost immediately, thrusting back and forth, twisting and flexing at the same time, each thrust burrowing it deeper into her, stirring her virgin blood and love juice together. Yuko moaned and gasped as her body shook from each powerful plunge of the tendril, its form bulging on her skin as it thrust and twist inside her mound.

"I – I can't believe this…" Lily mumbled in disbelief as she watched the bulge in Yuko's body proceed deeper and deeper. "Is this… actually happening…? Morino-Sensei is…"

Yuko's moans became louder as the tentacle reached her womb, repeatedly pecking at her cervix. "I – It's so deep…! I can feel it stirring and mixing my insides! My body's getting so hot!"

Kojou growled lowly. "You're too loud…"

Yuko's eyes widened as she saw a new tentacle approach her. "Wh – What is tha –?" she began to ask before the tendril shoved itself past her pink lips, entering her mouth. ' _I – It's in my mouth!?_ ' she shouted in her mind as the tentacle instantly began pumping in and out, gliding over her tongue and hitting against the back of her throat. ' _It's… so warm… my body's so hot… it's stretching my mouth and pussy…!_ ' Her body began to tense and tighten as the two tendrils hit against the back of her mouth and the entrance to her womb with simultaneous bursts before pulling back. ' _Wh – What now…?_ ' Instantly, both tentacles slammed forward, one bursting into her womb as the other entered her throat. ' _Ssoo ddeeeepp!_ '

The tendril twirled and plunged down Yuko's throat, bulging her neck out as it forged deeper into her body, squelching and squishing with each motion, her tongue simultaneously wrapping around its mass greedily.

' _My throat's being fucked by a tentacle… and I can't get enough of it!_ ' she shouted in her mind as the tendril moved deeper inside, in tandem with the tentacle plowing her pussy, it plunging and twirling as it entered her womb, reaching the back of her chamber and hitting against it, beginning to stretch the organ firmly. ' _My stomach… feels so full… it's stretching my insides!_ '

Lily gulped and gaped as she watched her teacher being fucked by tentacles before widening her eyes. Her gaze slowly moved down as she saw her nethers darkened with fluid. ' _Y – You've gotta be kidding me!_ '

Yuko panted out loud, muffled moans with each thrust of the tendrils, feeling them reach deeper and deeper into her body. ' _Th – This is incredible…! My mind… my mind's starting to go blank…_ ' Her eyes widened as she felt the clothing over her round ass melt away. ' _W – Wait… you're not intending to…!_ ' she muttered in her mind as four of the miniature tentacles pulled at her plump ass, spreading her flower. ' _Y – You're really going to put it in my – aahhnn!_ ' she moaned as a tendril pressed against her ring before pushing its way in, spreading the walls of her ass in the process before it began immediately plunging in and out as it twisted, spreading her walls and moving further inside. ' _I – It's so tight…! I can feel the tentacles pressing against each other in my ass and pussy as this one fucks my mouth…! I – If this doesn't end soon… I'm going to lose my mind…!_ '

Lily shivered as one of her arms trembled. ' _N – No… I can't do that… I – I can't…_ ' Finding control of her limbs leaving, her hand began to move towards her soaked pussy.

The tentacle in Yuko's pussy began curling around itself, bunching up inside her womb, causing the bulge in her abdomen to begin growing with each plunge. ' _It's piling up inside me…!_ '

The tentacle up Yuko's ass burrowed further into her body, its shape beginning to show as it crawled through her insides, twisting and plunging as it approached the tendril reaching down her throat.

' _Th – They're going so far inside me… th – they're going to meet…! A – After this… I'll be ruined for any cocks…! These tentacles are carving their shape into my body!_ ' Yuko huffed and moaned as the thick tendrils began to bulge inside of her. ' _O – Oh no… is he going to cum!?_ '

The tentacles continued their thrusts and gyrations with greater speed, plunging in and out of her body, moving deeper and deeper with each movement, her belly beginning to swell as her womb filled with the tendril's mass.

' _M – My mind… it's getting so foggy… I can't even think straight anymore…_ ' Yuko's body then suddenly tensed as the tentacles stopped their motions instantly and began to swell, large bulges proceeding down their mass towards her. ' _H – Here it comes… these tentacles… they're going to fill me with their cum!_ ' And instantly the tendrils burst, gushing hot cum into her body. She moaned loudly, audible even though she was muffled, as she felt the tentacles dump seed into her body with each pulse, filling her insides with heat as her stomach began to swell. ' _I – It's filling me up so much… my belly's getting so big… I can't… can't… take it…_ ' Her entire body trembled in another climax as her eyes rolled back, her mind unable to handle the ecstasy coursing through her as her body filled with Kojou's semen.

Lily trembled as she watched Yuko's abdomen expand with cum, her own fingers gliding and pressing against her soaked vagina. ' _I – I can't believe this… my body's… getting aroused… from seeing Yuko-Sensei be ballooned by tentacles!_ ' Lily huffed and moaned as she pressed her fingers into her pussy, pushing her bodysuit's fabric with it. "Hau!"

The tentacles inside Yuko's body suddenly pulled out from her ass, pussy, and mouth, causing the cum to gush from her holes like fountains. "A – Again…! I'm cumming from the semen gushing out of my body…!"

Lily moaned loudly as some of the fluid splashed on her face. ' _I – It's making my body so hot…_ '

Yuko moaned quietly and huffed slowly as she was suspended by her limbs with tentacles. She then weakly raised her head and widened her eyes as she saw the tentacles, covered in her internal juices and cum, still surrounding her. "Y – You're… not done yet…?"

Lily slumped back and then gasped as the three tendrils began to tremble before bulging, growing nearly twice as thick. "H – Hang on!" she shouted as she jumped to her feet. "If you use those, you'll –!" she argued before another tendril lashed out and knocked her back.

"Don't interfere," Kojou growled in an inhuman voice.

' _O – Oh no… has he been taken over…?_ '

"I – It's okay… Lily…" Yuko muttered weakly. "He's still Kojou…"

Lily grumbled before standing up, just in time to see a needle-tipped tentacle jab into her neck. "Wh – What…?" she gasped in shock before widening her eyes as she felt heat pump into her body from the tentacle. "Wh – What is this…? My body's… getting so hot… I can't… take it…" Tendrils then grabbed her wrists and ankles, hoisting her up. "Wh – What the hell do you… think you're doing…?" she challenged weakly, her breaths heavy as arousing heat spread through her.

Two tentacles then neared the tanned girl's petite breasts and shot bursts of fluid which melted the fabric covering the small mounds.

"H – Hey! What are you –?!" Lily challenged before the tendrils' ends split like mouth and gripped her bust firmly. "Hau!" she moaned loudly before frowning weakly at Kojou, her face reddened with lust. "You… you jerk…" Her eyes widened as another tentacle moved towards her mound and sprayed it as well, melting the fabric. "W – Wait! You're not actually going in there are you!?" The tentacle then split down the middle and spread open, revealing an interior covered in hundreds of small nubs. "Wh – What's that for!?"

The tendril pressed firmly against her pussy and began scrubbing back and forth against her folds, the nubs combing against it harshly.

"Hhyyaauu!" Lily moaned out loudly as the nub-covered tentacle scrubbed and combed against her folds. "Wh – What are you…?! I – If you keep doing that…!"

Yuko's attention returned to her own position as she felt the engorged tentacle press against her pussy, her hole still dripping with cum. "A – Are you… really going to put that huge thing inside me…? I – If you stick that in my pussy it'll break me!" She tensed as the thick tendril pressed against her mound. "W – Wait, I only just came, I'm still so sensitive…" She winced as it pressed firmer against her hole, beginning to spread its lips. "Ahn…" Then, in one sudden burst the tendril forced itself into her tunnel, spreading her walls immensely and bulging her body as it filled her pussy and womb in one go, causing her eyes to widen and her head to rock back with a loud moan. "I – It's iinn! It's so… big…!"

The engorged tendril immediately began plunging back and forth, the semen collected in Yuko's womb spurting out with each plunge, the large bulge in her abdomen growing larger and reaching further with each thrust.

' _It's so thick… and hot…_ ' Yuko mumbled in her mind, her breath caught from the sensation of the massive tentacle pounding into her. ' _My body… is almost going numb from pleasure…_ ' Her eyes glanced over and she watched as Lily was held by tentacles, two sucking and gripping on her budding breasts, moaning in frustrated pleasure as a long, nub-covered tendril scrubbed and pressed against her pussy.

"M – My head…" Lily moaned out weakly. "My head is spinning… my whole body's hot… this tentacle… scrubbing my virgin pussy… is driving me nuts…"

Yuko felt an unwitting smile cross her lips before looking ahead as a second, heavily engorged tentacle approached her. "I understand," she remarked calmly before opening her lips widely. Almost instantly the tendril dove in, gorging her throat as it swiftly burrowed in and began plunging back and forth powerfully, each thrust sending it deeper into her throat. ' _My mouth… my throat… it feels like… they're going to tear…_ ' she muttered in her mind with a subtle shudder as the two massive tentacles pounded in and out of her body forcefully, their shape swollen in her flesh as they moved further in. ' _They're making my body so hot… my stomach feels so full… It feels like… if they keep going… my body will break… I'll become nothing more than a hole for Kojou and his tentacles…_ ' As the thought entered her mind her eyes widened. ' _Wait… that thought… makes me… happy?_ '

As Yuko wondered if she had gone mad from the tentacles' cum, Lily moaned and panted loudly as her punishment from Kojou continued. "C – Come on… stop it already…!" she begged as the bumpy tentacle rubbed furiously against her garden, tweaking and flicking her stiffened clitoris repeatedly with its hastened movements, feeling the small tendrils inside those grasping on her breasts swirling and coiling over her nipples, pulling and flicking them. "I can't… take it anymore… my whole… whole body's going number…" she muttered weakly as her head slowly fell back, the strength to hold it up no longer present in her body. "My head'sh shpinning… everyzhing'sh… sho foggy… ith'sh all… messhy…" she mumbled incoherently as her eyes began to fall back, her tongue flailing about weakly from her lips.

She was immediately pulled from her daze though as a tentacle approached her mouth and opened its maw, grasping its lips on her flailing tongue, the sudden force sending a powerful jolt through her body.

"I – I – I'm cumming!" the tanned girl yelled loudly as her entire body trembled with her climax, her fluids spraying out powerful, further coating the already drenched tendril, flooding it in her nectar. "I – I'm… cumming from being moleshthed by thenthaclesh…" she mumbled weakly, her speech heavily slurred from the pleasure and the tendril gripping her tongue, pulling and teasing it with the miniature tendrils inside. The tremors of her climax soon came to an end, but Lily widened her eyes in shock. ' _Wh – What…? He's still going…? B – But I already came… Hyau! I don't believe this… it's even more intense now!_ ' she shouted in her mind as the sensations from her sensitive spots heightened with her climax. ' _Yuko-Sensei…_ ' she meekly mumbled before her eyes traveled to the side and saw Yuko, arousal pouring from her pussy and saliva streaming from her mouth, her eyes fallen back and her body flailing loosely as the two thick tendrils plunged in and out deeper and deeper, the bulge of her abdomen growing exponentially as the tentacle in her pussy began piling up inside.

Yuko moaned and panted weakly as the large tendrils continued their motions, plunging in and out of her body with increasing speed. ' _I – I can't believe this… my body is… my body is going to be ruined for anyone else after this… these tentacles… my whole body feels like it's going to break._ ' She glanced down weakly as she felt the tendrils on her breasts release their grip. ' _What are they…?_ ' Her eyes widened as they opened their maws wide and the thin tendrils within coiled themselves into a spiral and pressed against her nipples. ' _W – Wait, you're not really going to…!_ ' She winced slightly as her nipples sunk in from the pressure of the tendrils pressing against them before stiffening they sprung back to shape, the hair-like tentacles forcing their way into her orbs. ' _Wh – What…?! Th – They're… inside my breasts…!?_ ' She shivered and trembled as she felt the tentacles swirling and coiling within her bosom, the larger tendrils retaking their spot on her breasts, pulling and sucking on them. ' _I – I can't take this anymore… I'm going to go crazy!_ ' The tentacles in her orbs began coiling and swirling faster and faster, burrowing further in, causing her tits to swell, as the titanic tentacles plunging down her throat and up her pussy began to swell subtly as they moved faster and faster, her abdomen growing as they filled her deeper.

Lily frowned in concern as she watched Yuko's breasts and body begin to swell with tendrils before her attention returned to herself as the scrubbing tentacle at her mound began moving furiously, a small tendril extending off from it and grabbing her clitoris, coiling around it tightly. ' _H – How long will… will this go on…? My mind is going blank… my body is almost numb from… p – pleasure…_ ' She received her answer when she felt her own body began to grow hotter and hotter. ' _A – Again!? I'm cumming again!? H – How is that even… possible!? I – I can't… I don't… I'm… scared…_ ' She stiffened slightly as she felt a light pressure on her hand and glanced down to see a tendril approaching, the hair-like tentacles emerging and coiling and merging into thick, finger-like protrusions that gently gripped her hand. She gazed at it in confusion for a moment before feeling calm as the pressure in her body released, a powerful gush of nectar from her body nearly exploding out, the force pushing the stubbed tentacle away.

At that same moment, Yuko's mind fell blank as the tentacles coiling and swirling in her body suddenly stopped their motions and swelled. ' _Here it… comes…_ ' Her abdomen and torso swelled the two huge tentacles fired bursts of cum into her, filling her nearly to her limit, the excess of her womb spraying out as the excess from her torso gush from her rump. The tendrils within her breasts released their load as well, bursting and gushing cum inside, her globes beginning to swell and grow as they filled with seed. The tendrils then pulled from her body in one swift motion, her abdomen and breasts compressing as the semen filling her body shot like geysers. ' _I – I can't believe it! I've got cum spraying from every hole on my body! Even my breasts are shooting cum! I – I can't… handle it…_ ' Her eyes fell back as sense left her body, the essence from the tendrils pooling below her.

Lily and Yuko were released to the floor by the tendrils, both landing in the vast pool of semen. The tendrils holding Yuko then unfurled and pointed towards her, shooting off streams of semen that splashed on and around her, staining her skin with its color. The tentacles holding Lily along with those gripping her breasts and tongue also released her, the tentacle scrubbing her pussy rising up as well, all eight shooting thick streams of cum that drenched and coated her, her skin and hair staining the color of semen.

"Th – There's… so much…" Lily mumbled weakly as she sat up, her body coated in a thick layer of cum. Holding a dollop of it in her hand, she sniffed it curiously before drinking it, feeling the sensation as the warm fluid coated her throat on the way down. "It's so bitter… so warm…"

Kojou shivered slightly as the tentacles all shrank and receded back into his body before his form slowly shifted and returned to its normal state. He gulped heavily as he looked around in disbelief, seeing Yuko and Lily lying in front of him, sitting in a pool of semen, their entire bodies coated in it. "Wh – Whoa… That… was intense."

Yuko sighed weakly before sitting up, a weak moan escaping her lips as some of the remaining cum spurt from her hole. "F – From now on… you need to be careful…"

"Say something I don't already know." With a heavy sigh of annoyance, Kojou added, "Damn. As if being the Fourth isn't enough…"

Yuko, her voice slowed with heavy pants, continued, "From now on… the monster mana will build up over time… so you occasionally need to release it."

Kojou blinked in thought. "… This is the easiest thing I could ever have control over."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Believe me, having sex regularly isn't something I even have a vote on."

Yuko frowned in consternation. "I see… it is rather dangerous for you to have sex with just anyone. So it would be best for you to live with me so I can monitor you."

Kojou put a hand on his chin in consideration. ' _Live with Yuko?_ ' He folded his arms as he considered the opposite, constantly being followed by Lydia, Shion, and Yukina, and being squeezed by Mimori each day. "… Great idea."

Yuko looked up at him in surprise. "R – Really?"

Kojou nodded assuredly. "Yes. How about tonight?"

"Um… th – that's fine… It's just…" she trailed off before looking around, the basement area bathed in cum, and Lily and herself both caked thickly in it.

"Ah…"

* * *

After amending the situation in the shack and sending Lily home, cleaned up from her impromptu bath of course, Kojou and Yuko arrived at Yuko's home, a very sizable mansion on the edge of the northernmost island.

"Whoa… your house is huge…" Kojou muttered in awe as he followed her inside.

Yuko smiled at his astonishment. "Yes. But sometimes it feels so lonely in here."

Kojou smirked lightly. "Well… maybe I can make it better?"

Yuko smiled and wrapped her arms around one of Kojou's arms, sandwiching it between her orbs. "That'd be great."

Kojou smiled before frowning in worry. "Um, are you sure… this is okay…?"

* * *

 **Aanndd cut! That brings chapter two of Black Blood to an end. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the chapter, be sure to post a review if you did. If you were confused or unsure about anything or simply had some questions be sure to let me know with a review and I will do what I can to address your concerns in the next reviewer response. If you did not enjoy the chapter, I apologize but I would instead suggest that you find something else you do enjoy instead. See you next time, bye-bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

 **Hello and greetings to all my great readers! I have returned with another chapter of Black Blood. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the previous chapter. Most of you seemed to at least. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as well. If you do, be sure to leave a review letting me know what you think. So that aside, I would like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki and secondary author TheLastNanaya for all of their help with the story so far. Now, let us move on to the reviewer responses, shall we?**

 **FanFictionHunter: Sure is!**

 **Yup, she is. Guess you've only got one way to find out, eh? At first it was. But the blonde Asagi is referred to as Aiba from now on.**

 **19: Um... okay? Because I didn't know that. I will do that.**

 **GaryDoom: Thanks. I'll try to do something. They will have some alterations. Yeah.**

 **Animeguy123: Yes, I will. Azuma's sister and Kitae's sister will show up both. I do too.**

 **superpeirce: Don't know who it is. I don't know. He irritates me a bit.**

 **Heliosion: Futaba Lily Ramses from Tentacle and Witches. Yeah, it is. There will be a couple but I prefer tentacles myself. Thanks.**

 **Naturally.**

 **Phew! That was a lot! Now let us move on to the main event!**

 **WARNING: There is a lime and two lemons in this chapter.**

* * *

After amending the situation in the shack and sending Lily home, cleaned up from her impromptu bath of course, Kojou and Yuko arrived at Yuko's home, a very sizable mansion on the edge of the northernmost island.

"Whoa… your house is huge…" Kojou muttered in awe as he followed her inside.

Yuko smiled at his astonishment. "Yes. But sometimes it feels so lonely in here."

Kojou smirked lightly. "Well… maybe I can make it better?"

Yuko smiled and wrapped her arms around one of Kojou's arms, sandwiching it between her orbs. "That'd be great."

Kojou smiled before frowning in worry. "Um, are you sure… this is okay…?"

Yuko nodded with a smile. "Yes, I am. And if you need anything just ask. Even if it's me."

Kojou gulped with a flush and nodded. "U – Uh, right…"

Yuko smiled warmly. "Good."

Kojou looked around the large mansion curiously. "So where is my room?"

"With me."

Kojou immediately turned to her in shock. "I – In the… same bed…?!"

Yuko nodded in return. "Yes."

"… A – Are you sure…?" he asked uneasily.

"Of course."

"Uh… th – thank you…"

Yuko blinked in confusion. "Huh? For what?"

"Well… there was no reason for you to help me this much. You even gave your virginity just to save me. I mean, why would you do so much?"

Yuko merely smiled in return.

"H – Huh?"

"If you must know I did it for love."

Kojou widened his eyes in surprise. "L – Love? Me?"

Yuko smiled and nodded with a heavy blush.

"I don't… understand. Why? Why me?"

"Because I just do."

Kojou gulped in response. "O – Okay… I think there's a whole bunch of better guys out there but… okay." Kojou then looked her over in thought, blushing as he drank in her form, still nearly fully exposed. "I can't… really complain…"

Yuko smiled happily. "Good. And if this whole thing gets me pregnant I will happily bear your legacy."

Kojou immediately slapped a hand over his nose as blood spurted out.

Yuko blinked in thought before smiling and craned her neck to the side.

Kojou stiffened in confusion before stepping forward and biting down on her neck.

* * *

The next morning, Kojou sighed as he woke up before groaning and looking around. ' _Wow… so I guess it really all was real._ '

Yuko, lying next to him with a smile, greeted, "Good morning. Looks like you're quite stiff this morning. How about I take care of it for you?"

Kojou glanced down and realized his staff was standing tall. "Sure… need any help getting on top?"

"Fufu, no, I'll do just fine," she noted with a giggle before maneuvering herself over his stiffened cock.

Kojou was surprised at how her mound was already dripping wet, rivulets of nectar slowly streaming down her inner thigh. He stiffened slightly as her slender hand grasped his tool gently before she kissed the tip of his penis after which her tongue reached out and began gliding along its length, caressing from the base to just below the tip and back down, occasionally reaching around to wrap around it, his girth making it a difficult task.

"It's… so big… I can't get my tongue around it…" she slurred out, her voice interrupted as she began slurping the precum exuding from his staff. "Your precum… it's pouring out. It's so sticky… and warm. I can't get enough of the taste." As she continued servicing his cock with her tongue, her fingers moved between her legs to her sopping pussy and began gliding back and forth over her lower lips, becoming drenched with her own arousal. She eventually moved to the top of his member and opened her mouth wide, wrapping her lips around the head of his dick, and began bobbing her head up and down along his cock, relishing the sensation of his thick tool pressing over her tongue and against her mouth as it moved in and out.

Kojou grunted as he felt her mouth grip around him. "Y – Yuko…"

Yuko glanced up at him as she continued sucking his tool like a lollipop.

"U – Use your… your breasts."

Yuko blinked in thought and then smiled as she pulled her mouth from his tool, resulting in him frowning in confusion. She then grabbed her thick bosom and sandwiched his cock between them before gliding them up and down, her mouth continuing its motions, sending him a double attack to the senses.

"Ufufu," Yuko giggled as she pressed firmer with her hands, squishing his dick harder as her breasts slid up and down, his cock lubricated with her saliva as her mouth gripped his cock tightly. "I guess you like my mouth and my tits, huh?"

"Th – They're… amazing…" Kojou grunted out. "But it's… not fair that I'm the only one feeling good." A tendril suddenly emerged from his back and opened its maw, the miniature tentacles sticking out and forming a set of finger-like protrusions that moved towards her pussy.

She stiffened as the finger-like extensions grasped her clitoris tightly. "I – It's so tight…"

"You say that as my cock is crushed by your mouth and your boobs…"

"Well I can't let you win against me on this," she retorted before she began moving her breasts up and down with greater speed, pulling his dick further into her mouth with each plunge.

At the same time, the fingers of the tendril at her pussy extended and reached into her mound and began gently massaging her walls, causing her to stiffen and tremble with a moan.

Kojou chuckled and explained, "I bet you're pretty sore after what I did to you last night. I figure a nice massage might help."

"Th – That's not fair…" she moaned weakly as the fingers caressed and rubbed her walls softly. She steeled herself and continued working on his dick, rubbing her breasts up and down wildly as her mouth bobbed up and down along his length, sucking harshly, her tongue swirling around his tool. Soon her bosom fell to the side as her mouth began to swallow his member further, pulling it deeper and deeper into her mouth. ' _It's so thick… and hot… my mouth kinda hurts… But my pussy's starting to feel so nice… I think I might…_ '

Kojou grunted and hissed as he felt the back of Yuko's mouth hit the head of his cock. "Y – Yuko… I don't think… I can…" The tendrils he had swirling and caressing inside her pussy began swirling faster and rougher.

Yuko moaned and trembled as she felt his cock enter her throat.

"Yuko… your throat… feels incredible… I can't…" Kojou grunted before grabbing her head and began thrusting his hips up, pounding his dick deeply into her throat. "I won't… last… much… longer!" he growled before burying himself deeply.

Yuko's eyes widened as he and his tendrils burst, cum gushing into her mouth and pussy at the same time. ' _It's so hot… so warm… so thick… my whole body is…_ ' Her body shivered and trembled before her walls squeezed around Kojou's tendril as she reached her own climax. She remained static for a moment, trembling, before pulling away from Kojou.

Kojou chuckled lightly as his erection was calmed. "Alright now, open up."

Yuko panted for a moment and then opened her mouth wide, a thick layer of semen sitting inside.

"Don't swallow immediately, taste it for a bit."

Yuko closed her mouth and swirled the cum with her tongue, relishing the flavor of the spunk behind her lips.

"And swallow."

With several powerful gulps she swallowed the cum greedily and opened her mouth once more, showing it clean of semen.

* * *

Shortly later, Kojou walked to school with a smile on his face. "What a good morning…" His mood was suddenly shifted as he was whacked on the back of the head harshly. He turned and saw a very annoyed Shion behind him.

"Where were you?" Shion demanded crossly.

Lydia, wearing the school uniform as well, added, "Do you realize how irresponsible it is to vanish like that?"

Kojou sighed heavily in irritation. "And there goes my good morning… Seriously. Can't have one fucking moment of peace."

"Answer me," Shion urged.

"Geez. I was at a friend's house, that's all."

"Will you be returning there?"

"Probably."

"Then tell me where it is."

"No," Kojou retorted.

Shion huffed in irritation.

Aiba then walked up to Kojou with a smile. "Morning, Kojou." She then saw Lydia next to Shion and frowned. "Another cousin…?"

Kojou stiffened and then chuckled weakly. "Uh, no… she's a friend of Shion's."

Aiba frowned suspiciously. "I see… They look too alike to be just friends… Anyway, summer's coming up soon. Think you'll finish all your classes this time?"

"Yes, I do. As long as nothing to insane happens."

"Right." She curled her lips in consternation. "Um… hey, think you can meet me at the gate after school tonight?"

"Sure."

"Thanks!" she answered with a smile.

* * *

Kojou sighed as he walked into his classroom before he was approached by Natsuki.

"Akatsuki," Natsuki called out.

Kojou turned to her and replied, "… Yes Natsuki?"

Natsuki retorted by whacking him with her fan. "It's Sensei. How are you this morning? You nearly destroyed the factory last night."

"This morning I was good before the Stalker Trio ruined it."

"I see. Oh, try not to annoy Morino too much today, she's been limping."

Kojou stiffened and then chuckled weakly. "… There's a reason for that."

Natsuki blinked in thought and then frowned suspiciously. "You didn't…"

"Blame Lily for turning my body into a mutated beast. Yuko offered herself up sexually to return me to normal."

Natsuki groaned in frustration. "Are you a threat?"

"Well, somewhat. Apparently I've always got monster energy building up inside my body and if I don't… empty it I'll transform. And so for my sake I am now living with her."

"I see. Try not to kill her."

"I won't. Though, she might end up getting pregnant."

Natsuki twitched an eyebrow in irritation. "Then find someone else to break it up with. You two can't afford for that to happen."

"She's encouraging it though. Even said she loves me. Wait, are you jealous Natsuki?"

Natsuki once again whacked him with her fan. "No. But I don't need the headache of explaining this."

Kojou groaned in annoyance. "Lazy… she could use magic to hide it. Can't she?"

"Have you ever seen a woman pregnant with a monster?"

Kojou frowned in worry. "… No. Why?"

"It's often very obvious."

"… How?"

"They become full term in weeks, not months."

"Oh… So whenever I get a woman pregnant then…"

"Yes. It will grow extremely quickly."

"… I see…" He then gulped in worry. ' _Hope Yukiko isn't…_ '

* * *

Kojou sighed as he made his way to Yukiko's office. ' _Damn… it's really getting me… This is bad…_ ' He knocked on the door weakly.

Yukiko opened the door and began before stiffening in shock, "Hell – Kojou? You look awful."

"Y – Yeah. I need some help."

Yukiko frowned in worry and stepped aside. "Oh dear. Come inside. Tell me what's wrong."

Kojou walked in and closed the door with a groan. "I need your help."

"What do you need?" she questioned as she sat on one of the beds.

"To expel mana."

Yukiko raised an eyebrow and then nodded in recognition. "Ah, I understand."

Kojou sighed and nodded appreciatively. "Thanks. Do you mind if I hold nothing back?"

Yukiko smirked playfully. "I'd want nothing more." Her eyes widened as tentacles emerged from his back and splayed out in front of her. "O – Oh my!"

"Please don't hold it against me if you get pregnant Yukiko…" Instantly, the tendrils surged forward, four grabbing onto her limbs and hoisting her into the air before firing streams of clear fluid that swiftly melted her clothing from her body.

"Wh – What in the world!?" Yukiko gasped in surprise. Her surprise continued as another tentacle extended a needle out that then jabbed into the side of her neck, flooding her body with aphrodisiac before the tentacles around her arms extended forward and coiled tightly around her oversized breasts, squeezing them firmly, their ends flaring out as the hair-like tendrils emerged and wrapped around the nipples before the tentacles clamped down. "Hyau!" she moaned loudly.

At that same moment the tendrils ensnaring her ankles moved up, one reaching for her mound as the other neared her tight ass.

"Y – You're not actually going to – ahn!" she began to say before a loud moan stopped her as the two tentacles surged into her body, immediately thrusting and swirling within, each plunge pushing them deeper. "M – My pussy…! There's tentacles… stirring my pussy and my ass!"

"Geez, do you have to be so loud…?" Kojou groaned before reaching out a new tendril.

"Wh – What's that f –?" Yukiko asked before being interrupted as the tendril forced itself into her throat.

The tendrils got to work swiftly burrowing deeper into Yukiko's body, their shape bulging on her skin.

' _E – Every hole is plugged with tentacles! They're stretching my insides so much… making my feel so hot…_ ' Her eyes widened further as she felt the tiny tentacles curling around her nipples begin to press against her peaks. ' _Y – You're going… to put them inside!?_ ' Her question was answered as she felt her erect nipples begin to spread and stretch as one of the miniscule tendrils forced its way in, forging into her glamorous bust. ' _I – It's inside! It's inside my breasts!_ ' She moaned and panted as she felt the tentacles plunging and swirling into every hole of her body, her womb beginning to ache as the tentacle began pressing against its entrance. ' _M – My womb…! It's hitting my womb so hard!_ '

Kojou narrowed his eyes as his tentacles began thrusting with greater force. "You like it rough, don't you?" As his tentacles thrusted with even higher intensity, he felt Yukiko's entire body wrap around him tighter.

Her abdomen and breasts began to swell as the tentacles piled up inside. ' _My body is expanding so much…_ ' Her eyes glanced down as two more tentacles reached for her mound and ass.

"Hope you don't mind friends joining in."

She winced as her flower and hole spread further as the second tentacle plunged in, twirling and entwining around the existing tendrils. ' _Th – There's so much…_ ' she muttered in her mind as she felt the many tentacles plunging and wriggling inside of her.

"Mm… your insides feel great, Yukiko. I can feel every inch of your throat. Ah. Seems I'm almost at your stomach."

Yukiko trembled and moaned as the tentacles burrowed deeper, her womb swelling as the two tendrils piled in and coiled around each other. ' _M – My belly is so full… and there's more coming…_ ' A second of the tiny tentacles rushed inside her breast, coiling and entwining with the long filament already, dancing and writhing within, her orbs swelling to immense size as they filled with the tendrils.

Kojou smiled as he looked at the sight of Yukiko in front of him, her body swelling as his tentacles pounding deep into her.

Yukiko's thoughts began blanking as the tendrils moved and swirled within her faster, stirring her insides with greater intensity. ' _I – I can't even think anymore… my whole body's so hot… these tentacles… Kojou's tentacles… they're turning me into his plaything…_ ' Her muscles began to loosen as she started giving over to the pleasure coursing through her body. ' _I can't… resist… I want… I want to give my whole body for Kojou's pleasure… And then... I will give birth... I will be impregnated with his babies... I will... breed with Kojou._ '

"Y – Yukiko…" Kojou grunted as his tentacles began to swell slightly. "I'm… getting close…"

' _Y – Yes! Yes, cum!_ ' Yukiko shouted in her mind, her ass, throat, and vagina tightened around his already engorged tendrils. ' _I want your cum, all of it! Give it all to me!_ '

Kojou grunted as his tentacles thrust harder and faster as he felt his release welling up inside. "It's… coming… now…!"

Yukiko's entire body tensed as Kojou's tentacles swelled before gushing cum into her, her eyes rolling back and her mind blanking as cum entered her mouth, ass, pussy, and even her breasts, her entire body beginning to swell as she was filled with cum. ' _Th – There's so much cum… my body feels like it's melting… I can't… take anymore… I'm getting impregnated everywhere... My entire body will get pregnant with Kojou's babies..._ ' Her body at its capacity, the excess fluid suddenly gushed from her holes, her ass, mouth, and garden flowing with semen.

Kojou huffed for several moments before releasing Yukiko, her breasts shooting cum like a fountain as they decompressed, splashing and slathering her in his essence. "Th – Thanks… Yukiko…"

Yukiko, her mouth still overflowing with Kojou's cum, replied, "Oo ned foo fell mah wat haffen foo oo."

"Swallow then talk."

Yukiko took a deep gulp, reveling the feeling of the warm semen flowing down her throat. "You need… to tell me how you got… those amazing things…"

"A talisman turned me into a monster."

"Ah… so that's it… They're… incredible…" Yukiko mumbled before passing out.

Kojou chuckled before rubbing her engorged stomach. "Oh right, I'm supposed to meet Asagi at the gate. Better go then."

* * *

Outside the school building, Kojou saw Aiba standing near the gate and sighed. "Yo! Asagi!"

Aiba turned to Kojou and smiled. "Ah, you came."

Kojou frowned slightly. "Huh? You say that like you're surprised."

"… Anyway, I have to go the library to study, wanna come?"

Kojou remained silent for a moment. ' _I can't let her get wrapped up in this._ ' "I'd love to, but I have somewhere to be."

"Ah…" Aiba responded somberly.

* * *

Kojou sighed as he walked into Yuko's house. "I'm ho –" he stopped in annoyance as he saw Yukina and Shion sitting at the dinner table with Yuko. "… Son of a bitch… Why are you two here…?"

"It's my job to observe you," Yukina replied plainly.

Shion added, "Agreed."

Kojou grumbled in frustration. "So it's your jobs to not let me get a moments peace and make my life even more difficult than it already is."

Shion argued, "That's merely a side effect and a matter of opinion."

"Well I think my opinion matters in a big way. Otherwise I would have told you where I was living now to have some peace."

"So why have you moved here?"

"To get away from the craziness at home and have some peace in my life along with help dealing with a new problem that's cropped up in my fucked up life. Unfortunately you two being here kinda screws up the peace I was hoping to keep having." Sighing in annoyance, he grumbled, "Secret didn't even last a damn day."

Yukina raised an eyebrow curiously. "New problem?"

"Something you both don't need to know about."

"I believe we do," Shion argued.

"No. You don't. I have homework to do, so let yourselves out. Now." Kojou then turned to left when Shion grabbed his arm.

"Kojou, wait a moment."

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"I wish to speak with you, privately."

Kojou narrowed his eyes curiously. "… Fine."

* * *

Shortly later, Kojou and Shion stood in one Yuko's spare rooms.

"Okay, what's up?" Kojou questioned.

Shion remained silent for a moment unsurely. "I was thinking. About when you rescued Lydia. She told me that she was extremely fortunate that you showed up when you did. If it had been a few minutes longer, she would have broken."

"I see…"

"One important aspect for a Doll is being able to survive the torment Geists will hit us with. But Lydia almost fell and she already had experience. What I was hoping is that you could give me sexual experience in case I am ever captured by a Geist."

"… Why me?"

"You are the only one I can trust with something like this. I have plenty of data to show you would not use something like this to hurt me."

Kojou sighed in frustration. "… Fine. But if you get pregnant because of these don't come trying to kill me."

Shion blinked in confusion. "These?"

"Oh… that's right, you don't know. Let's just say something happened last night and I gained something…"

"Huh?"

"You could say I… make a good stand-in for a Geist."

Shion blinked in confusion before widening her eyes as a multitude of tendrils emerged from his back and stood high in front of her, causing her to gulp in mild worry.

"Now then… I hope you're sure about this."

Shion nodded, trembling mildly. "Y – Yes. I need to be able to go through this and maintain my sanity. So do as you please. Violate every part of my body until you're satisfied."

"Very well then." He then immediately shoved one of his tentacles down the purple-haired woman's throat, surprising her. "Just remember, you insisted." Kojou watched as her round breasts swayed as his tentacle plunged up and down her throat. "Hm… I wonder what'll happen when I do this." Two more tendrils extended needles from their tips before jabbing them inside her nipples.

Shion stiffened and trembled as she felt the aphrodisiac begin to pump into her breasts. "Wh – Why… my breasts? Th – They're getting… so sensitive now…" she mumbled with muffled breaths as the tendril forged deeper into her throat, the sensations growing stronger with each pulse of the aphrodisiac.

Kojou gulped as he looked at Shion, her face deep red with a tentacle plunging down her throat, body growing soft from the aphrodisiac flowing through her. "Damn… you Dolls really are designed for sex… you throat feels… incredible…" Four more tentacles reached forward and wrapped around her wrists and ankles, hoisting her into the air before shooting streams of acid, coating her and melting her skintight suit from her body. "You said you wanted me to go all-out… so… here I go."

Shion moaned as the tentacle continued swirling and plunging into her throat, before glancing down as two more tendrils began moving under her round breasts, massaging the underside of her orbs. ' _Wh – What are you… doing!?_ ' Her eyes then moved to the side as a tentacle with fingerlike extensions grabbed a lock of her hair and wrapped it around another tendril before the second one began thrusting back and forth within the wrapping of soft hair.

"You're still resisting, if you want to feel the full force of it you need to stop fighting me," Kojou retorted before his needle-tipped tentacles, still pinned to her nipples, began injecting a new fluid. "This will stop you from moving so much."

Shion widened her eyes as her body began feeling hotter, her muscles loosening. ' _M – My body's… getting so heavy…_ '

Her round bosom swayed side to side as the two tendrils slid to and fro under the crevice of her breasts, the underside of her tits gripping them tightly, their shape becoming coated as saliva streamed from her mouth, the thick tendril plunging in and out, burrowing deeper with each push.

"Seems to me you're enjoying this more than I expected, Shion," Kojou teased with a smirk.

"I – I am not…" she argued with a muffled voice. "This is… hau… only training…"

Kojou's smirk widened deviously. "Oh? Is that all you think it is?" A new tentacle emerged from his body and neared her mound, its length splitting to reveal a nub-covered interior.

"Wh – What are you going to do with that comb…?" she asked weakly before tensing and moaning as the comb-like tentacle began firmly scrubbing against her pussy.

"Your pussy's drenched, there's so much coming out just from this. Let's try something more." The tendrils around her legs and arms began winding around her, covering more of her body, their length splitting, exposing hundreds of small, hair-like tendrils pressing against her skin.

She widened her eyes as the tentacles covered her arms, legs, and torso, trembling as she felt thousands of tiny tendrils brushing over her body. ' _M – My whole body… I feel it… everywhere…!_ '

Kojou winced slightly as his tendril began thrusting faster, plunging deeper, nearing her stomach. "I'm gettin' close… here it comes… take it all!"

Shion's eyes widened as she saw multiple bulges proceed down the length of the tentacle before it burst, gushing cum into her body. ' _Th – There's so much… it's so hot… I can feel it filling my stomach…!_ ' Cum kept gushing into her belly, her abdomen beginning to swell as her stomach was filled with his thick essence. ' _It feels… so wonderful…_ '

Kojou sighed heavily before pulling his tentacle from Shion's throat, the purple-haired beauty coughing lightly as her abdomen shook, filled with semen.

Shion huffed and sighed before frowning at him, her face flushed with lust and her eyes clouded with desire. "You didn't… need to pump so much…"

Kojou chuckled before putting a hand on her chin. "You told me to give you a taste of what it's like to get attacked by a Geist. And I assure you I've still got more." The tentacles snaring her then hoisted her into the air, her mound and ass aimed at him. "You have a beautiful pussy, Shion."

Shion winced and attempted to scowl at him. "D – Don't say something like that…"

Kojou smirked before he pressed his finger against her folds and began gliding the digit along the shape of her lower lips. He put two fingers against her soft pussy and spread her lips, arousal gushing out. "You're leaking so much. It smells wonderful. Is it because I'm caressing you all over?"

"Wh – Why are you – hyau!" Shion argued before moaned as he began caressing her mound with his tongue, gliding his tongue up and down her vagina. "Y – Your tongue… is so hot… and every time it moves… makes my body twitch…"

Kojou then moved his tongue into her throbbing hole, feeling it wrap tightly around him, causing her to moan loudly.

"Y – Your tongue is moving so wildly inside my pussy… but I can't… give in to this… I won't!" Shion stiffened before turning to Kojou when he pulled his tongue from her pussy.

Kojou chuckled as a tendril caressed her cheek. "What? You almost look disappointed."

"I – I'm not…" she argued weakly, looking away with a mild blush.

"Well, I can't get to the main event just yet. So, to start…" he trailed off before a tentacle pressed against her flower.

Shion stiffened before gritting her teeth as the tendril forced its way inside her tight ass and began squirming about, loosening the tightness. "I – It's… so big…"

"You can't be at your limit from just this one. It's not even my biggest one." Almost instantly the tentacle started plunging into her insides, wriggling and squirming its way deeper, swirling within as it attempted to make room to move further. "Huh. Your innards are surprisingly clean."

"W – We Dolls…" Shion strained, her voice catching in huffs in moans as his tendril moved, "a – are design for every hole made for sex… w – we convert… all food into energy… therefore… there's no… excrement."

"Neat," Kojou noted lightly before thrusting his tendril inside deeper with sudden force, Shion's back arching as the tentacle began to fill her innards.

"Guh…! It's going… so deep… if you go any further… you'll hit the cum you already put in me…"

Kojou blinked in thought and then smirk. "I guess you have a point there. Alright, then I'll release it here."

"Wh – What do you – hhyyaauu!" she moaned out shrilly as Kojou's tendril began thrusting with greater force, beginning to ball up where it was, filling her belly more. Shion winced lightly as her already engorged abdomen swelled even more, the tendrils piling up inside of her. "There's so much inside me… my belly hurts, but… it feels good…"

"Hehe, well hopefully you like my sauce, because I've got more!" Kojou exclaimed before his tentacle burst, gushing cum into her bowels.

Shion winced and widened her eyes as she felt the hot liquid pour into her body. "You're dumping so much cum inside of me… how much… could you possibly have?"

Kojou's smirk widened slightly more in response. "Oh? You want to find out my limit?"

Shion widened her eyes. "Y – You're not going to…"

"You did say you wanted me to go all-out on you, did you not? So I might as well just fill every hole in your body until I've tapped out. I hope you're ready for a long night."

Shion stiffened as she felt a tentacle press against her pussy. She winced lightly as it strained and pushed, barely able to spread open her folds.

"If you keep resisting like that Shion this'll hurt. Or do I need to inject more?" he asked before immediately flooding more aphrodisiac into her body, her muscles relaxing to the point where her hands fell limp.

The tentacle, tensed from attempting to force into her vagina, suddenly tore forward, spreading her walls swiftly and shearing through her hymen, hitting against her deepest wall in one swift motion. Shion's eyes shot wide and her voice cracked with a loud cry of pain and ecstasy, the sensation shooting through her nerves like lightning. ' _I – It's so deep… at once… my voice… won't come… it's too much…_ '

Kojou sighed with an apologetic smirk as his tentacle slowly slithered within her hole, loosening her walls slightly. "See what happens when you resist? Well, since I'm already there, might as well keep going." Instantly his tendril began slamming back and forth, hitting against her cervix with great force.

Shion grit her teeth as each plunge and twirl of the thick appendage sent shock waves through her body, already feeling intense stimulation from the hairlike tendrils across her body. ' _I – I can't keep going on…! If this continues… I won't keep it together!_ '

"And just…" he trailed off as his tentacle hit against her inner door, "one more…" and again, the entrance to her womb beginning to give, "go," he finished as her cervix gave way, his appendage forcing its way into her uterus.

"I – It'th tho deeph…" Shion mumbled weakly, her eyes falling back in her head and her tongue hung weakly as the tentacle plowed back and forth in her pussy, beginning to ball itself up inside her uterus. "If zhish keephsh going… you'll geth me pregnanth…"

"Can you Dolls even get pregnant?" Kojou asked nonchalantly despite his tendril fiercely pounding Shion's womb.

"Ah… I guesh noth… I can'th even zhink anymore… my head'sh sho foggy…" she answered weakly, her words of confusion betrayed by the mindless smile on her face. "Ith jushth feelsh sho good…"

"Hehe… that so? Guess I'll make you feel even better," Kojou urged before several bulges flowed down his tentacle, emptying into her womb.

Shion's mindless, lust-filled smile widened as she felt the semen pour into her. "Aahh… ith'sh sho warm…" The tendril pulled out swiftly, a small stream pouring out.

"Hm… you're already so full, I probably can't add much more." Kojou put a hand on his chin before gaining a smirk. "I think I have an idea." His needle-tipped tendrils pulled away from her breasts before opening, deploying the many small tentacles. "Here, let's try this one." One of the tiny tendrils pushed against each of her nipples before forcing their way in.

"Y – You're going tho fuck my breashthsh!?" she exclaimed in slurred surprise as she felt the tendril plunging to and fro and swirling inside her milk bags before starting to pile up within, at the same time, another tiny tentacle coiled around her peak and pulled tightly, contracting her nipples around the appendages. "Ahn! I can feel sho mush more now!" The larger tools then wrapped around her breasts before clamping down on the peaks and sucking on them like babes. "Hyau! I'm getting sho hoth! Sho hoth from thenthaclesh fucking my breashthsh!"

"You most certainly are, Shion," Kojou teased with a malicious smirk. "You say you're a Doll without emotions, but you're really just a depraved pervert. You're getting off from having your nipples fucked."

"N – No… I'm noth a perverth… I'm noth…" she argued weakly.

Kojou narrowed his eyes in thought before grinning widely. "Well I guess there's one way to find out, isn't there?"

Shion glanced at him curiously before watching a new tendril approach her. The appendage opened its mouth and three small tentacles approached the hole above her pussy. "W – Waith… zhath hole… ith'sh noth…" She flinched and moaned as the tendrils wormed their way into her urethra, coiled in spiral before spreading wide, opening the tiny hole. "Hhyyaann!" she cried out.

"Oh I'm just getting started." Pulling its small tendrils back in, the main appendage then forced its way into her pipe, spreading the tiny hole wide as it plunged in and out.

Shion moaned and cried out loudly as her nipples and urethra were furiously fucked by tentacles. "I… I really am… a perverth…!"

"Oh? And why might that be?"

"D – Don'th… make me shay ith…!"

"If you don't say it, I'll stop."

"H – Huh…?" she gasped, looking at him in shock.

"If you don't tell me why you're a pervert I'll stop right now."

"Y – You're… being thoo mean…"

"Well? Ten… nine…"

"Oohh… fine! Shion'sh a dirthy perverth becaushe she'sh getthing off from her pee hole and nipples being fucked!"

Kojou chuckled before his tendrils began thrusting and twisting in her pipe and nipples with greater force, beginning to ball up inside, her breasts and nethers beginning to swell.

"Ah… ah… sho mush… zhere'sh sho mush thenthaclesh inshide me…"

"Well now there's going to be more cum in you!" Kojou exclaimed before his tendrils came, filling her bladder and breasts with semen, causing them to swell even further before gushing with excess. His tentacles finally receded, leaving her abdomen, womb, breasts, and bladder all filled and swollen with cum. "Hm… I won't be able to go on with you like that. Here, let me fix it." The tentacles coiled around her body suddenly gave a powerful squeeze, compressing her body and causing showers of semen to shoot from her ass, mouth, pussy, urethra, and breasts, flowing out like geysers.

Shion's eyes fell back as her mind went blank from the sensation of the cum gushing from her body. ' _I – I've got cum pouring from every hole in my body… every inch of my body… every part of me has been converted into a cum tank… My entire being… all it's good for now is to be Kojou's cum bucket… is this… the true purpose… for Dolls…?_ ' Her thoughts soon became aimless as consciousness left her mind.

Kojou sighed as Shion hung limp in the grasp of his tentacles. "Geez… did I go too far with her? She did say she wanted me to go all-out… but I didn't think it'd knock her unconscious." Putting her down, the pool of cum splashing as she landed in it, Kojou twitched an eyebrow lightly as he saw the naked form of Shion lying in front of him, every part of her inside and out coated in a thick layer of his semen.

Shion twitched but remained silent.

"Hope her mind survived…"

"EEEHHH!?" Yukina shrieked as she walked into the room.

"H – Huh?" Kojou grunted before turning to her in surprise.

Yukina trembled in disbelief before summoning her silver lance. "Wh – Wh – What did you do!?"

"What she asked!"

Yukina pointed at Shion angrily. "Who would ask to end up like that!?"

"She did! I swear! She asked to fuck her as hard as I could so she'd be prepared for whatever a Geist would do to her! I am telling the truth!"

Yukina narrowed her eyes before sighing and lowering her spear. "… Fine, I'll believe you. But if you even think of trying something like that on me I'll kill you."

"I only do if asked."

* * *

Later in the day, Kojou sat in his room before his cellphone began to ring. He groaned in annoyance before answering it. "… Hello…?"

He pulled the phone from his ear as Mimori, on the other line, shouted, "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"… I am sorry but I am not at the phone right now. Please leave a message."

"Do NOT try to trick me young man! It's been two days since you came home!"

"… BEEP."

"Kojou…! Don't you dare hang up on m –!"

Kojou sighed as he hung up the phone. "… I'm going to pay for that later, but at least I'll get some peace for a bit. And that is something I REALLY need…" With a sigh he fell back on his bed. "It feels nice to have some calm once in a while… So nice that I could just forget about all my worries…" His peace was disturbed by a knock at the door. Groaning, he slowly made his way to it, leaving it closed. "Yes…?"

Yukina, on the other side, replied, "It's me. I need to go get some of my things from my apartment."

"Uh… okay, see ya later."

Yukina quickly slammed the door open.

"Gah!"

"You're going with me," Yukina demanded.

"… No."

Yukina narrowed her eyes and put her spear at his throat. "I'm not asking."

Kojou twitched an eyebrow in irritation. "… Question. Do you like having peace, quiet and most of all PRIVACY?"

"Those things are unnecessary in the face of a mission. Besides, I'm not asking for me."

"But I _want_ those things! This place was going to BE those things for once!"

Yukina frowned in frustration. "Do you truly lack aspirations? No long-term goals beyond finding the Root?"

"Of course I do! Or, well… I used to. Then all this shit happens and I just want to live in peace after humiliating Root and breaking it."

* * *

Elsewhere, the green-haired maid sneezed as she carried a plate of food.

The black-haired woman frowned in annoyance. "I thought you couldn't get sick. You've been sneezing an awful lot lately."

The maid cried in frustration. "I don't know why!"

"I see… Make it again."

* * *

Back with Kojou, Kojou growled as he spoke to Yukina. "I used to want to use my powers to help people. At one time I even wanted to try and use them to save the world. But… it's not possible. I can't help anyone with these damn powers, so I just want to try and live as normal a life as possible. And unfortunately it seems you and everyone else is damn fucking determined on fucking with me."

Yukina frowned in disappointment. "Is that how you see us?"

"How else am I supposed to?! Every time I try to get a little time to myself BOOM! Someone's there spying on me! Then BOOM! Someone's attacking me! No one is letting me have any peace!"

"I see… Senpai…"

Kojou sighed in frustration. "… Look, I'm sorry I yelled like that it's just I'm tired. And wanted one place where I could relax and try to keep my sanity together."

"Senpai, I apologize if I am a burden to you. That is not my intent. The Lion-King Organization is –"

Kojou growled and interrupted, "Oh for the love of – have you ever tried thinking for yourself?"

Yukina flinched back in surprise. "H – Huh?"

"You haven't said or done anything that wasn't first filtered through what that organization wants."

"… They're the closest thing I have to a family. They took me in when no one else wanted me. They raised me, trained me. Gave me a purpose."

"So? Doesn't mean you can't have free will."

"But…"

"No buts!" Kojou retorted.

Yukina stiffened. "… How could I betray them like that? They cared about me when no one else would."

"Is it caring when they control every aspect of your life? 'Cause to me it sounds more like slavery."

Yukina tightened her fists. "They don't… do that…"

Kojou raised an intrigued eyebrow. "Oh? Then name the one time you did something for yourself."

"I…! Well… That's not…"

"You can't. Admit it. To them you're nothing more than a tool."

"I – I'm not…!"

"If they ordered you to slaughter a family of Youkai, including the children, would you?"

Yukina trembled unsurely. "I – If it was for the greater good, I…"

Kojou narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "So you'd kill a family that has done nothing wrong except be ordered to be killed by your 'family'."

"That's not fair! What would you do if you were faced with having to save five lives versus five million?!"

"Simple. I'd do my best to safe all. Now one last question. You know me and know what kind of man I am. If the Lion-King Organization ordered you to would you kill me?"

"I… I don't… I can't…" Yukina trembled heavily before stumbling back. "Listen, Senpai, I don't just want you to go back for me."

Kojou raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"It's Nagisa. She's worried about you."

"Really? It's only been a day and a half."

Yukina shook her head in denial. "It's not that. She says you've been acting weird for a while."

"Yes. Ever since you showed up my life's been going crazy. So nothing to worry about at all."

Yukina stiffened and widened her eyes. "Wait… I'm…"

Kojou sighed and added, "I don't necessarily think you're the cause of all this insanity, but none of it started until I ran into you the other day."

"Oh…"

The duo's conversation was interrupted as Yuko knocked on the door.

"Huh?"

Kojou leaned over to look at the busty woman. "Something wrong?"

"There's someone here to see you, Kojou," Yuko explained.

"… Who?"

At that moment, Yuko stepped aside and a tall woman with short, shoulder-length, curly white hair, her fringe parted above her forehead by a gold tiara, stopping just above her deep red eyes, her skin white as snow, accentuated by dark violet lipstick, wearing a long, black and red cloak that hung loosely from her shoulders, an extremely short, absurdly low-cut, black dress, the neck extending deep past her navel, the large valley of her thick bosom showing quite clearly, a single stripe of gold down the center covering her peaks, a frilled, white skirt at the bottom, dark brown pantyhose underneath, and knee-length black boots finishing her outfit, stood in the doorway and bowed with a mild smirk.

Kojou stiffened and gulped lightly as he looked at the woman. "Whoa…"

"Greetings," she introduced with a smooth voice, "I am Cara Black, your aunt. Though you probably know me better as the First Progenitor."

"… You're… kidding…"

"Why would I?" Cara asked with slight confusion.

"You expect me to believe that the First is my aunt?"

"Because I am. Has Mimori told you nothing?

"Of my extended family? Nothing. I don't even know who my father is."

Cara sighed in exasperation. "That much is probably for the best. Well, whether you believe me or not, it's the truth."

"Okay… then why are you here?"

"Your mother called me. For one she's been worried about you. For two, you don't exactly have the best grasp of your powers, so I'm here to help you hone them."

"Ah… Then train me now. With your training I could truly make Root suffer in a fight."

"I will, but you need to go home and let your mother know you're alright."

"… Can't I just call her?"

"Go home. I have some preparations to make. Once they're done I'll let you know."

Kojou sighed in frustration. "… Okay…"

Cara smirked and stroked his chin playfully. "Good boy."

"… I'm going to die…"

* * *

Shortly later, Kojou sighed as he stood in front of the door to his apartment before knocking. "M – Mom…? I'm home."

Mimori opened the door in shock and then tackled him in a hug, crying.

Kojou blinked in surprise and then smiled before stroking her back.

"I was so worried about you…" Mimori mumbled through tears. "Don't you ever do that to me again."

Kojou blinked in surprise before pulling away gently. "D – Do what?"

Mimori wiped some of her tears before smiling somberly. "Run off without telling me. I didn't know if you were alive or dead."

Kojou sighed with a weak chuckle. "Mom… It was just two days."

"There are so many people hunting you that it drives me crazy. To be honest, I'm actually glad Shion and Yukina are here."

"Huh?"

"That way you're never alone. You've always got someone by your side."

Kojou groaned in annoyance. "Yeah. Never alone to have a moment's peace…"

"Well, they normally don't go into your room. So maybe in there?" She blinked as she noticed him frowning. "What?"

Kojou sighed and shook his head. "Nothing. Besides, I have been at Yuko's."

With a blink, she asked, "Yuko's? Why?"

Kojou answered with a tendril emerging from his back.

"Ah… another mutation?"

Kojou nodded in response, hiding the tentacle. "An induced one. Because of a magic talisman. And now if I don't regularly have sex I will become a full on monster."

"My… that is a predicament. I assume Yuko was fulfilling the role of cumbucket?"

"As is Yukiko."

Mimori nodded appreciatively. "Good." With a sly smirk, she added, "Well, you know I'm always here as well if you need a 'release'."

Kojou frowned. "I am not knocking you up."

"That's not what I meant… exactly. Now, let's go inside."

"Right…"

* * *

Later in the night, Kojou sighed as he sat in his room. "I need some air." He walked out of his apartment only to be greeted by Yukina, soaking wet, her clothes clinging to her. He instantly slapped a hand over his nose. "The hell are you doing…?"

Yukina replied plainly, "You're heading out, aren't you? I can't let you go out alone."

Kojou sighed in irritation before sniffing the air curiously. "… Did you just get out of the shower?"

Yukina stiffened and blushed slightly. "… Maybe…"

"… I can't decide if you're crazy or stupid. Whatever. Let's go."

* * *

The next day, Kojou smiled as he sat in class during lunch time. "Finally, time to eat."

However, before he could take a single bite, Lily grabbed him by the collar.

"Oh come on!" he growled as she dragged him out of the classroom before taking him to an unused classroom.

Lily looked around in the hallway before swinging the door open and throwing him in before closing the door and locking it behind her.

Kojou growled as he stood up. "Okay, what is wrong with you?!"

Lily huffed before walking up to him and being enveloped in light, dying down to show her in her white witch outfit. "Well? Come on."

Kojou remained silent for a moment before raising an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Lily glanced to the side and blushed. "W – Well, I'm the one who did this to you, s – so I should take some of the responsibility."

"Okay…?"

"Ggrr… I'm telling you to fuck me you idiot! Wh – What's with that look?! Am I not good enough for you!?"

"… That's not it. I want to know why."

"I just told you!"

"Okay, yeah, you screwed up. But I'm handling it. Why would you offer yourself up like this?"

"… B – Because… I don't like having unpaid debts."

"… And you're sure about this?"

Lily nodded assuredly. "Yes."

Kojou sighed in annoyance. "Okay."

Lily gulped lightly as multiple tentacles appeared from Kojou's back.

"You sure you're ready for this?"

"Y – Yeah…" Lily answered weakly. The tendrils reached out swiftly and coiled around her wrists and ankles, hoisting her into the air, eliciting a light squeak from the girl. Several small tentacles reach out to the cloth over her pussy and pulled, ripping it off. "H – Huh?"

Kojou answered, "If I'm going to do this, I'll have to go in your pussy."

Lily gulped deeply and frowned. "I – I know that… idiot."

Kojou chuckled before two tendrils reached out, needles sticking out, and then jabbed them into her petite nipples.

"Kya!" Lily shrieked as she felt the aphrodisiac flooded into her body. "I – It's so hot… my body's… getting so hot." Several tendrils reached out at her golden blonde hair, wrapping it around their length and began riding back and forth. "M – My hair…?! You're raping my hair!?"

"I think that word's rather harsh, don't you?" Kojou challenged before a comb-tentacle began stroking her mound.

"Hyan! Th – This… again…!?" Lily trembled and moaned as the comb brushed back and forth, brushing her folds and her clitoris, arousal flowing out powerfully.

"My, my, you're leaking out so much Lily. I bet you've been waiting all day for this, haven't you?"

Lily trembled and glared weakly, her reddened face betraying her scowl. "Y – You jerk… I wouldn't… want this. I'm only doing it… because I owe you…"

Kojou smirked as his comb brushed harshly against her mound, a small tendril reach out around her twitching clit as it moved.

"S – Stop… teasing me…" Lily begged.

"Oh? What do you want me to do?" Kojou teased, his brush-tentacle moving faster and faster.

"Y – You know… what I want…"

"I'm afraid I don't. I can't do what you want if you don't tell me."

"Oohh… I want you to stick your hard dick in my virgin pussy!" Lily shouted, her face deep red.

Kojou chuckled and stepped towards her. "If you put it like that then I can't deny you. And I'll make it special for you."

Lily stiffened as his tendrils moved her towards him, his comb-tentacle moving out of the way as her pussy neared his thick rod. "Y – You're gonna… stick your actual dick in…?"

"That is what you asked for," Kojou teased with a chuckle as he looped his arms under her hips and moved his cock over her entrance. "So… here it goes," he urged before thrusting in roughly.

Lily threw her head back and moaned loudly. "Hhyyaauu! I – It's in…!" she cried out as she felt his thick tool inside of her. Trembling she glanced down and watched as blood slowly trailed from her entrance around his dick. "Th – There's… so much blood…"

"It happens from time to time. Some people bleed more than others. So, time to start moving," Kojou rebutted before he began thrusting his hips back and forth, lifting Lily up and down along his shaft.

Lily moaned and cried out loudly, blood and arousal slowly pouring from her hole as Kojou's tendrils hoisted her up and down along his tool. "S – Slow down… it… it hurts too much…!"

"And yet each time it hits you get tighter. I'd almost say you like the pain."

"N – No I don't… you perver – hyau!" she attempted to growl, moaning instead when a tendril whipped her taught ass. "Th – That's not… fair…"

"It never is," Kojou teased before his fangs stretched out.

"Wh – What are you… doing…?" Lily asked weakly before widening her eyes and moaning loudly as Kojou bit down on the side of her neck, sending even more of the aphrodisiac coursing through her veins. "Y – You can't… put so much in… my head feels like… it's going to explode…!" She moaned out louder before gasping as a tendril entered her agape mouth.

"You're shouting so much, someone might hear us," Kojou muttered as the tentacle began its work, thrusting back and forth, gliding along her soft tongue and firm lips, his cock slowly pushing deeper and deeper into her pussy, stirring her juices and blood with each plunge. "Hm… I can't leave this hole on its own, now can I?"

Lily glanced down at him in confusion before tensing as she felt another tentacle rub gently against her ass. ' _Y – You're going to put it up my ass!?_ '

Her internal question was answered as the appendage pushed against her rose before making its way in, spreading her bowels as it began plunging inside.

' _Guh! My body… feels so hot… and he's fucking every hole in my body… I'm going to go crazy…!_ ' Lily opened her eyes suddenly as she felt the tentacles around her wrists climb up her arms before reaching towards her armpits. ' _W – Wait… what are you planning to do with those!?_ ' she asked in her mind, her answer given immediately as her arms were pulled against her sides before the appendages began sliding back and forth within her underarm, causing her to tremble at the sensation. ' _H – He's fucking my armpits!? No, wait, I'm getting horny from my armpits being fucked!? No, that's not possible! I'm not a pervert!_ '

Kojou chuckled as he felt her holes tighten up. "You really like it when I do freaky stuff to you, huh?" In response, his appendages began swirling and twisting inside her.

Lily trembled with a loud moan that passed over his tentacle. She winced slightly as the tendril began hitting against the back of her throat.

"If you don't stop fighting it this is gonna hurt."

Lily stiffened for a moment before her body slackened, allowing the tentacle to pass into her throat.

"Good girl," Kojou praised before a tendril lightly glided up her back, sending a powerful shiver through her body.

Lily huffed and moaned as Kojou's dick and his tentacles burrowed deeper into her body, their shapes beginning to show on her skin. ' _Th – They're going so deep into my body… and my hair… my armpits… he's fucking my entire body… and I'm… loving it…_ ' Her eyes closed happily as Kojou's tendrils passed under her armpits with greater speed, her hair becoming soaked from the appendages' precum. ' _N – No… it's welling up inside of me… I'm… actually going… going to cum… from being fucked like this!?_ '

Kojou grunted lightly as his cock began hitting the entrance to her womb. "Lily… I'm… I'm getting close…!"

Lily's eyes widened in anticipation. ' _Y – Yes… cum… cum inside me! I want your cum inside my body!_ '

"L – Lily… here… here it comes!" he shouted before thrusting with faster speed before then slamming inward, his tool barely entering her womb, spraying cum directly inside.

' _It's comiiing!_ ' Lily's eyes rolled back as she felt the tendrils burst inside her ass and mouth, gushing cum into her body, the tendrils under her armpits and in her hair gushing as well. Lily trembled and moaned as her hair and skin was caked in semen. ' _Th – There's so much… covering my body…_ ' Her abdomen began to swell slightly as Kojou filled her with his fluid before she fell unconscious.

* * *

 **And owari! That brings an end to the third chapter of Black Blood. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the chapter. If you did, be sure to leave a review letting me know. If there is anything you were confused, unsure, or had questions about let me know and I will do what I can to address your queries. If you did not like it... um, sorry. Review if you must but I would suggest you do something you enjoy instead. But with that out of the way, until the next chapter, bye-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

 **Greetings and salutations to all my readers! I have returned with a new chapter of Black Blood. I hope the wait has not been too strenuous and that you enjoyed the previous chapter, at least some of you did it seems. Which is good, and I hope continues with this one, so be sure to leave a review if it does. As per normal I would like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki and secondary author TheLastNanaya for all of their help thus far and into the future. Anyway, let us move on to the reviewer responses, shall we!?**

 **tsun: Well considering what this story is based on, primarily Lilith and Strike the Blood, the vast amount of lemons shouldn't be a surprise. And those two will get their turn.**

 **Lydia is from Cruel Mechanical Angel Shion, she's a side character who only appears in the very beginning and very end.**

 **Lsilver19: I'm limiting it to only works by Black Lilith, Lilith Mist, and Lilith Soft. So while Suvia is a real possibility Haruka is out completely.**

 **Black Lilith Fan: I wasn't aware of that when I wrote that chapter. However, her name in this case fits with my plans better.**

 **Heliosion: She's a main girl, so it's pretty obvious.**

 **superpeirce: I don't really know. He just annoys me. You know those people you meet where you don't know why but you want to beat them with a brick for seemingly no reason? Shirou is that person for me.**

 **Animeguy123: She certainly can be. They're sisters. And yes, Kitae does, a Taimanin funnily enough.**

 **FanFictionHunter: You seem to be the first to catch it. Yup.**

 **Guess you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Phew! That was a long one. Well, that brings this one to an end and begins the chapter. One last announcement I would like to make is that any of you enjoy my FanFiction, I have started a story all my own on Pat reon, and yes I need to spell like that otherwise FF has a fit and deletes the word.**

 **WARNING: I think it does not need to be said at this point but I will anyway, lemons inbound.**

* * *

Kojou sighed as he looked over the bloated, unconscious form of Lily. "Geez…" However, his attention was drawn away suddenly at the sound of a loud shriek. He turned and saw a horrified Aiba standing in the doorway, shaking in horror at what she saw before her. "… Asagi, wait!" Before he could reach her, she sprinted away. "Damn it! Just great…"

* * *

Kitae sat in front of Kojou as he explained the preceding events to her. "She saw you?" Kitae asked calmly.

Kojou tightened his fists and nodded. "Yeah…"

Kitae tapped a pen against her desk as she thought. "So, what will you do?"

Kojou growled as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure. Only option I can think of is to tell her the truth."

Kitae narrowed her eyes cautiously. "That's a dangerous proposition, you know."

"It's all I've got…"

Kitae remained silent for a moment before giving a subtle smile of support. "Then I'm sure it'll turn out alright. For now, just head back to class."

"Right…"

* * *

Later that day, as the sun began to fall and classes had ended, Kojou sighed as he made his way down the hall before seeing Aiba making her way down the hall in the same direction. "A – Asagi?" he questioned as he approached her, causing her to stop, though she did not turn to him.

"… K – Kojou…" she answered timidly.

"Asagi, listen, I –"

"What…" she interrupted abruptly, "are you…?"

Kojou stiffened and frowned in shame. "… Can we go somewhere private?"

Aiba turned to him suspiciously. "How do I know you won't… use those… things…?"

Kojou lurched back slightly at her frightened eyes. "Asagi, you're my closest friend. I'd sooner throw myself in the ocean than hurt you. Please, just let me explain."

"… Fine."

* * *

After a few moments the duo stood in an empty classroom, far from any others.

Kojou frowned as he looked at Aiba, standing several meters from him. "A – Asagi… you don't need to stand that far away…"

Aiba retorted, "I'm not taking any chances."

"Oh…"

Aiba folded her arms sternly. "Well? Start talking."

"… Do you remember that friend of mine, Avrora?"

Aiba raised an eyebrow and then nodded. "Yes. The one who died."

"Yeah, she was the Fourth."

"Fourth…?" Aiba noted in confusion before widening her eyes. "Wait, do you mean… the Fourth Progenitor?"

"Yes."

"Then… how'd she die?"

Kojou stiffened before sighing in exasperation. "… I killed her."

"… How…?"

"Root."

"Root?"

"Yes."

"What is that?" Aiba questioned in bewilderment.

Kojou narrowed his eyes angrily. "A monster that will be viciously dealt with."

* * *

Elsewhere, the green-haired maid stiffened as another sneeze came before the raven-haired woman stuffed a pair of chopsticks up her nose.

"Gah! A – Anne dearest! Why?!" the maid shrieked.

"You were going to sneeze on my lunch," the woman answered bluntly.

* * *

Aiba folded her arms in befuddlement. "I don't understand… So this monster killed her?"

"No, not exactly. I was forced to kill her when it took control of her body."

"I see… but then, how'd you get those… things?"

Kojou sighed and rubbed his head in exasperation. "Well for starters, after I killed Avrora, she transferred her power to me, turning me into the new Fourth Progenitor. As for the… tentacles, Lily used a talisman on me that turned me into a monster."

"Ahh…" she mumbled in incredulous response.

"And so now monster energy slowly builds up inside my body constantly and if I don't… dump it I'll transform and attack people. Luckily Yuko and Yukiko have been helping me with that."

Aiba gazed at him silently.

"What…?"

Aiba asked bluntly, "You're having sex with Misuzu-Sensei and Morino-Sensei?"

"Yes…"

Aiba took several steps towards him with a frown.

"Wh – What?"

She then approached him and put a hand on his shoulder with a light tint to her face. "Why… would you go to them instead of me?"

Kojou stiffened in surprise before lowering his gaze. "… I… didn't know how to tell you, and I didn't want to hurt you."

Aiba frowned slightly in silence. "Oh… Well if that… energy starts building up again…" she mumbled before smiling lightly, "just tell me, okay?"

"Right…"

Aiba's gaze fell down slightly before her eyes widened in surprise. "It… looks like it has built up a little already…" She rubbed his already tightening trousers firmly. "Do you… need to release it?"

Kojou gulped in anxiety. "… Are you sure about this?"

Aiba leaned up, pressing her lips against his firmly, her tongue brushing against his before she pulled away with an abashed smile. "Very."

"… Okay then," he replied before putting a hand on her cheek gently and leaning towards her, pulling their lips together.

Aiba trembled and blushed as she felt Kojou's tongue reach out to hers, the two entwining and twirling around one another. ' _Mm… his tongue's warmer than I expected… and it's so firm…_ '

Kojou moved a hand up and lightly grabbed one of bulging twins, impressed at the firm softness.

Aiba shivered as his hand began kneading her globe, rolling and squeezing gently.

He slowly moved his hand across her chest, pulling at the buttons keeping her blazer closed, unaware at how her face reddened as their tongues played in each other's mouths.

' _Th – This is all… really happening…?_ ' Aiba wondered in her mind as her beige blazer flew open over her blouse, Kojou's fingers working that open as well.

' _Asagi's skin is so soft… it's even softer than Shion's…_ '

Aiba suddenly stopped and bit Kojou's tongue lightly.

"Gyah!" Kojou snarled as he stumbled back.

Aiba frowned and accused, "You were just thinking about another girl, weren't you?"

Kojou stiffened and blushed slightly. "Uh… n – no?"

Aiba huffed before smirking competitively. "Well then it just means I have to be good enough that you think about me instead."

"R – Right…" ' _I'll never understand women…_ ' he groaned in his mind before he saw Aiba pulling at the buttons on her blouse. "Huh?"

"Well, you were taking a while to do it on your own, so… I might as well just undo it myself…" she muttered as her face turned increasingly red.

Kojou stepped back towards her and slid her top down her arms, fully exposing her torso and her bright pink bra. Kojou chuckled lightly as he brushed her hair back.

"Wh – What…?" Aiba pouted with a light tinge as she looked at him.

"I don't know why, but you always act so tough I'm kind of surprised to see you in pink."

Aiba's pout deepened as more of her face reddened. "I – I _am_ still a girl, you know."

"Yeah, and really pretty too," he added as he leaned forward, planting a gentle kiss on her lips before slowly moving down to her neck.

Aiba trembled as the combinations of his words and his pecks down her body hit her at once.

However, he stopped at the nape of her neck, opening his mouth wide as his fangs formed.

"Kojou…?" Aiba muttered in confusion before widening her eyes as she felt his fangs sink into her skin. ' _Wh – What's he doing…!? Wait… something's coming inside… my body is… getting so hot…_ ' "What did you… do?"

"Sorry, force of habit. It wasn't really intentional. But trust me, it'll make you feel better," he explained.

"Wh – What's that supposed to – hyan!" she suddenly moaned out as his hand squeezed her orb tightly, sending a jolt of pleasure through her body.

"See? You're so sensitive now."

"Y – You jerk… it's your fault."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to work that much harder."

Aiba moaned as he began kneading both of her globes with his hands, his fingers squeezing and rolling the orbs firmly. "Your hands are so warm…"

"And your breasts are so firm, your nipples are so stiff," he commented before leaning forward, sucking her stiffened peak, eliciting another loud moan from the blonde. He slowly moved his right hand down her body, glazing over her abdomen and towards her mound, her pink panties darkening as her arousal soaked into them. "You're so wet, it's practically dripping."

"I – It's your fault…" she moaned as his fingers glided over her lower lips. Aiba trembled and moaned as his digits pressed against her folds, releasing a gushing noise as her arousal flowed out even faster. She moaned as she put a hand on his trousers, rubbing his stiffened erection. "You need to feel good too."

"Oh?" Kojou noted in interest.

Aiba backed away slightly, pulling down her panties, soaked darkly with her arousal.

Kojou tilted his head slightly in thought. "What exactly are you doing…?"

Aiba looked up at him with deeply red cheeks of embarrassment. "I – I didn't come up with this myself, got it? I just… saw it in a video once, okay?"

"Okay…?" he muttered before Aiba pulled the zipper to his trousers and let his erection stand tall.

"I – It's bigger than I expected…" she mumbled in awe as she felt her body begin to grow hotter.

"A – Asagi…?" Kojou murmured, bringing her back to consciousness.

Aiba turned red in embarrassment before enacting her plan.

Kojou flinched in surprise as she wrapped her soaked panties around his tool. "Wh – What are you…?"

"J – Just be quiet…" Aiba muttered with a blush as she began stroking his length firmly.

"Th – That's…" Kojou moaned as he felt her arousal soaked garments sliding over his mass.

Aiba smiled as his erection began to twitch in her grip. "It's twitching… d – does that mean it feels good?"

"Y – Yeah… it feels really good, Asagi…"

Aiba smiled warmly, her face flushing with excitement as his cock began to heat up. "It's getting so warm…" Unwittingly, as she continued stroking Kojou's member, his hand reached down towards her mound. She began moaning gently as her fingers pressed against her folds, moving back and forth across her twitching lips.

Kojou trembled as Aiba's hand, wrapped tightly around his dick with her panties, stroking from base to tip with greater speed, slicking with her love juices coating it. "Th – This is… unbelievable… A – Asagi… I'm…!"

"Y – You're going to cum…?" she asked as her middle finger sunk into her hole, moaning. "O – Okay, just cum."

"B – But… it'll get on you…" Kojou groaned as his hose began to swell.

Aiba frowned in thought before gulping in realization. Acting on instinct, she opened her mouth and took his pole into her jaw, tightening her lips around him.

Kojou groaned as the new feeling wrapped around him. "Damn, Asagi – I can't…!" he shouted as he reached his limit.

Aiba widened her eyes as he burst, his thick seed gushing into her mouth. She trembled as she did her best to swallow his release as his cum filled her mouth. ' _Th – There's so much! I don't think I'll be able to –!_ ' she shouted in her mind before she took as much as she could, the excess semen bursting from her lips. She pulled away from him, coughing as the jizz in her mouth poured to the floor.

Kojou trembled and gulped as he saw Aiba with his semen draped along her front and pooling at her knees. "A – Asagi…?"

"I – I'm fine…" she moaned, steam on her breath. "It's so thick… and it stinks."

"S – Sorry…"

Aiba shook her head in response, gulping down the semen in her mouth. "I hope you still have more."

"Huh?"

Aiba moved herself up to a desk, spread her legs, displaying her throbbing folds to Kojou's gaze before putting her fingers over the lips. "I want it in here," she urged as she pulled the pink entrance open, her arousal streaming out and steam puffing into the air.

Kojou gulped hungrily as he gazed at her quivering pussy. He moved himself towards her before kneeling down.

"Kojou?" Aiba questioned before a squeak-like moan shot from her lips, his tongue grazing across her mound.

"Mm… you taste so good," Kojou moaned as he pulled her labia apart softly, his tongue running along the length of her folds, glazing over her entrance.

"D – Don't say something like that…!" she moaned as her face reddened in pleasure.

"Oh? But you're getting even wetter."

"N – No I'm not…!" she cried out, trembling as his tongue slipped into her hole.

"It tastes even better inside," Kojou complimented as his tongue began swirling inside her pussy. "Oh? Did that excite you? You're producing even more pussy juice."

"I – I don't…! It's because of your injection! And you keep swirling your tongue like that…!"

"Then maybe… I should do this," he teased as he reached his tongue deeper inside and firmly pressed it against a thick spot on her walls.

Aiba widened her eyes, gritting her teeth with a loud shriek as she felt heat bursting through her body.

However, before she could reach her limit, Kojou swiftly pulled his tongue from her opening and stood.

Aiba stiffened and looked at him in confusion, her face flushed and her breathing heavy as drool streamed down her cheeks. "Wh – Why'd you stop…?"

"I wouldn't want the party to be over just yet," he teased as he moved his rod towards her vagina.

Aiba gulped deeply as he stood with his erection bulging. "W – Well, what are you waiting for?"

Kojou chuckled lightly in response. "I didn't realize you wanted it so badly."

Aiba's face glowed red as a tremble shook through her subtly. "Th – That's just…!"

"I'm only teasing," he retorted as he leaned down planted a kiss on her lips.

Aiba moaned as she felt his tongue twirl and embrace hers before a strong heat pressed against her garden. ' _S – So… he's finally going to enter me…?_ ' She tensed as his hose began to spread her lips, entering her tunnel.

Kojou grunted as his mass was pulled into her hole. "It's like a second mouth trying to suck on it."

"D – Don't say something like that…" Aiba argued with an embarrassed edge.

Kojou put a hand on her cheek as he pushed forward until he found resistance. "How can I resist when it makes you so cute?" he rebutted before giving a minor thrust forward, causing Aiba to tense and hiss in discomfort. He remained motionless for several seconds as her breaths calmed with her trembles, virgin blood slowly streaming down her thighs. "Well?" he asked.

Aiba nodded with a strained smile. "I – It's okay now. I had to get used to it first. So you can move."

Kojou nodded and began moving back and forth within her mound, the sound of her fluids stirred by his dick resonating through the room.

Aiba's ample breasts shook with each thrust of Kojou's pole, a high-pitched moan of pleasure escaping from her lips. "I – I can't believe it… each time you move… I feel it in my whole body…"

As he continued moving, Kojou could not resist grabbing one of her orbs, squeezing it from the side, eliciting a loud moan from her and causing her walls to tighten around him. He began pushing deeper with more speed, feeling himself becoming enveloped by her folds. "The deeper I go the hotter it gets inside you, and at the same time it fits almost perfectly."

"Y – Yes… your cock fits perfectly… and I feel it going deeper…!" Aiba exclaimed in pleasure. "And my breast is getting hot with your hand squeezing it like that…!"

Kojou smirked and sucked her tip firmly. "Then I guess I'll have to stimulate it more."

Aiba moaned deeply as his hips moved back and forth with greater force, his lips pulling on her peak. "M – My body is getting even hotter!" Every impact of Kojou's member sent jolts through her body. Her legs reached up and coiled around his back, pulling him deeper, her hips beginning move in synchronization with his. "A – Ahn… yes… I want to feel you deeper…!" she moaned sharply.

Kojou chuckled lightly and tensed his thighs. "Then allow me to oblige," he noted before he began putting more force in his thrusts.

With each motion a loud shriek of ecstasy shot from Aiba's lips. "K – Kojou… kiss me…"

Kojou nodded in understand and leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers, their tongues entwining.

Aiba moaned as his tongue caressed and hugged over every centimeter of her mouth, exploring every part of her as she felt his member reach deeper into her tunnel. ' _I – If it keeps like this… he'll reach there…!_ ' Her eyes widened as she felt heat began to rise and swell in her body. ' _I – I'm about to… just from this… I'm going to… going to cum!_ '

Kojou flinched as he felt Aiba convulse in his arms, her pink walls suddenly gripping him tighter and trembling before she went limp with gasps. Kojou leaned up and looked at her ruby eyes. "You alright?

Aiba, panting heavily and covered in beads of sweat with a weak smile nodded. "Yes… I simply… climaxed faster than I expected…"

Kojou chuckled lightly. "Well I guess I know what I'm doing."

Aiba gave a weak, confident smirk. "Don't get too full of yourself."

"Then I should prove it," he rebutted as he began thrusting swift and harsh, his dick reaching further into her canal, inching closer to her deepest part.

Aiba widened her eyes with a loud cry of pleasure. "S – So deep…!"

"I hope you're done yet, I've still got a little more," he teased before pulling himself back and thrusting forward, burying himself deep her canal, pressing against her cervix.

Her back arched as far as it could, the impact sending sparks through her entire body. "A – Again…!? I'm cumming again!" she howled.

Kojou winced as her walls clenched around him. ' _U – Uh-oh, can't hold it!_ ' he grunted in his mind before bursting.

Aiba widened her eyes and wailed in lust as she felt Kojou's cum gush into her. ' _Th – There's so much… so much thick stuff filling me…_ ' she moaned in her mind, her voice trapped in her throat from the sensations shooting through her body. Several moments passed before she collapsed, breathing heavily. "W – Well…?" she moaned lightly as she looked at him with foggy eyes.

Kojou sighed as he pulled himself out of her, his release glopping out of her hole. "Um…" he muttered before looking down at his stiff member.

"O – Oh my… I suppose you still have more to release," she mumbled before stroking his member. She then moved her gaze up to his eyes. "I suppose this way wouldn't get rid of it all fast enough, huh?"

Kojou frowned slightly in worry. "Are you sure you can handle that?"

Aiba smirked confidently and put a hand on his cheek. "Do you think me that frail?"

"I mean… you are human."

Aiba chuckled lightly. "I – I'm okay… It f – felt good…"

Kojou frowned slightly. "G – Good… do I need to…?"

"N – No… I'm okay."

"Okay…" he muttered.

* * *

"I've really been getting a workout the past few days. No idea if that's good or bad," Kojou groaned as he walked through the halls.

"Senpai," Yukina remarked suddenly.

"Gah! Don't do that!" he shouted as he jumped in shock.

Yukina blinked in confusion. "Sorry. You should look at this," she urged before handing him her phone.

Kojou looked at it in thought.

"That explosion at the factory has been on the news for several days. And they found the body of the vampire Eustach killed."

"I see…" he muttered.

"Not only that, look at this." She paused the report, it showing a close-up image of Kojou.

"… The hell?"

"I think the government might be planning to pin the murder on you."

Kojou growled in frustration.

"Look."

The reporter on the screen explained, "The Itogami police force is currently trying to find the man in this video."

"Oh come on!" he snarled in annoyance.

"What will we do…?" Yukina asked in concern.

"We'll have to find that damn priest and prove he did it, not me. Which unfortunately going to be fucking hard! Seeing as we have no idea where he is or where he will appear!"

Yukina frowned slightly in thought. "What about those Dolls?"

"… You think they can track him?"

Yukina denied the remark slightly. "Not necessarily him but maybe that Doll he always has by his side."

"Right. I'll go ask them."

* * *

Kojou suddenly and abruptly burst into the apartment. "Shion!"

The purplette, busily eating curry, sat up in surprise. "Huh? Is something wrong?"

"This is important, are you Dolls able to track each other?"

Shion tilted her head in mild confusion. "Hm? Yes, why?"

"That Doll we ran into the other day, Nine I think you said she was, we need to find her."

"I see." Shion closed her eyes and remained motionless for several moments. "… She is in an abandoned factory on Island South."

"Right. Now I know where they are."

"You stay here, Senpai," Yukina urged as she grabbed her spear.

"What?" the silver-haired teen growled.

"If he severely injures you, your powers might go out of control again."

"Which is why I'll go without any of you."

"What?!" Shion argued vehemently.

Lydia retorted, "You can't do that! Your regenerative powers will only last so long."

"So?" he rebutted.

Yukina added, "You think we can just let you go to your death like that?!"

"I'm not going to my death. If anything, the only one who'll die is that so-called priest."

"Still, we're going with you," Shion urged. "What if Number Nine changes positions while you're heading there? You wouldn't know."

Kojou twitched an eyebrow in irritation. "… Fine. But when we get near you all leave."

"We'll see."

Kojou simply stared in frustration.

* * *

Kojou and the others made their way to Island South and began searching for the factory in question. "Hm… This place has a lot of old factories. And no one works here…"

"It's rather eerie…" Yukina noted timidly.

Shion then interjected, "Number Nine's signal is nearby."

Kojou nodded in understanding. "You all stay here then."

"No."

"I can bite you, you know."

Shion flinched back in annoyance.

"Now be good and stay here."

The trio gazed in frustration.

Kojou immediately rushed forward into the factory directly in front of them.

After a pause Yukina spoke up. "… How much of a head start should we give him?"

"A few more seconds should be enough," Shion added.

"Right."

* * *

Inside, Kojou leapt through several walls and doors, looking around in confusion as he moved through the facility. "It stinks in here… Way too much…" He stopped as he descended a tall set of stairs and stood in shock. "What… the hell…?" he muttered in horror as he looked upon a seemingly endless room of large tubes filled with just as many malformed creatures. "Just… what the _hell_ are they doing here…?"

His attention was drawn away as he heard Yukina gasp in horror on the stairs behind him. "This is… horrible…"

The group's attention was torn as they then heard one of the tubes in the room break.

"Ah shit," Kojou cursed, readying himself for a fight.

At that moment, Astarte walked out from behind one of the tubes, completely soaked in the fluid inside them, and totally nude.

Kojou narrowed his eyes angrily. "Astarte…"

"You should leave," the girl urged with a monotone.

"Not happening. Not after what that monster did."

"You should leave before this island sinks, and you all die."

"… What?"

"That's enough Astarte, these heathens don't deserve to understand the truth," Eustach chided as he walked into the area.

Kojou growled at the man. "You sick fuck!"

Eustach merely turned his nose up at the teen. "Hmph. So, do you like it? This is where the Doll Program started."

Kojou snarled at him in growing anger.

Eustach turned to the two other Dolls. "Seven, Thirteen, I'm sure you know what these creatures are."

Shion narrowed her eyes dangerously as Lydia commented weakly, "They're… Geists…"

"Precisely. Defeating the Geists is a rather touchy situation, so, we came up with a simple solution. What better way to kill a monster than give it a bomb wrapped in its favorite food?"

Kojou's eyes began to flash red with rage. "You sick fucking monster!"

"Oh? Why? Because I use tools as they were meant to be? Or is it that we made them to kill monsters like you?"

"No. Because you don't treat them like humans you sick bastard!"

Eustach laughed loudly in response. "Nonsense. Would you treat your phone like a human?"

"… You're dead."

"Try it," Eustach urged before drawing a massive ax.

Kojou tightened his fists and growled, "Astarte, stand back so I don't get this freak's blood on you."

Eustach laughed loudly in derision. "You think it'll obey you? Astarte, kill them."

"Accept," the blue-haired girl responded before charging at the group.

Kojou dodged to the side before red energy coated his arms, turning into massive Claws before charging at Eustach, the man blocking with his ax before kicking Kojou away.

"Senpai!" Yukina shouted as she prepared to charge in, Astarte standing in her way.

"Execute, Rhododactylos," Astarte intoned before wincing as the giant arm burst from her back once more and swung at the girls.

Kojou snarled and shouted, "Oy! Astarte, stop fighting!"

"You should be more worried about yourself!" Eustach challenged before swinging his ax, slicing a gash in Kojou's arm, however the teen caught it with his other arm before it went all the way through, Eustach responding by swinging up, launching Kojou into the air.

"Move it!" Yukina exclaimed, stabbing Sekkarou at Astarte, attempting to move her, however the ethereal arm blocked it easily. Yukina snarled before gasping as she saw a series of interconnected magic circles across the arm. "Wh – What the…?! Divine Vibrations!?"

"What? You think I went around with Astarte just at random? I was collecting data."

"What?" Shion asked in confusion.

"Astarte's powers are far from complete, so I needed to make improvements, so I had her fight to see what would be most effective. That way her Familiar becomes stronger."

"Familiar…?" Kojou groaned as he stood up.

Yukina widened her eyes in horror. "No… you didn't… you put a Familiar inside her!"

"Is that… even possible?"

Shion narrowed her eyes before explaining, "Yes, it is possible to meld a Familiar into a Doll, but the experience would be akin to having your skin boiled off."

Kojou scowled venomously at Eustach. "… Priest… I am going to melt you from the inside out."

"Just try it," Eustach urged, readying his ax once more.

Kojou vanished in a blur of speed, appearing directly behind Eustach and swinging his Claws at him. However, the priest blocked the strike with the side of his ax. ' _Damn! He's… so fast… How though…? He's supposed to…_ ' He narrowed his eyes and accused, "You're not human, are you?"

"Heh, of course not. I'm better than human!" Eustach hollered before pushing Kojou back, knocking him off balance, and then then slammed his foot into the teen's abdomen, sending him flying.

"Senpai!" Yukina shrieked in shock.

"Double Execute," Astarte toned before wincing while a second ethereal arm emerged from her back.

Kojou growled in frustration as he stood up. "Everyone! Stop her from hurting herself!"

Astarte glanced back at him in confused surprise. "Huh…?"

Shion and Lydia took advantage of the moment and dove at the girl, pinning her to the floor by her real arms.

"Good," Kojou sighed in relief before Astarte started lashing out at Shion and Lydia with her ethereal arms. "Astarte stop fighting!"

"Kill them!" Eustach demanded.

Astarte stiffened, unable to act.

Yukina tightened her grip on Sekkarou and walked over to the blue-haired girl. "Sorry about this," she apologized before knocking Astarte on the head with the blunt end of her spear, knocking the girl unconscious.

"Tch, useless brat," Eustach snarled, causing Kojou to glare at him.

"Now it's time for you to die!" Kojou howled as he charged.

Eustach swung his ax at Kojou, the white-haired teen leaping over it before slamming his feet down, hitting Eustach in the back and knocking him forward.

Yukina charged into the fray with her spear ready, Kojou raising one of his Claws.

Eustach reacted by swinging his huge ax at the girl.

"No!" Kojou howled before dodging between the two, the girls all gasping as blood splattered across the floor.

Yukina paled in horror as Kojou stood in front of her with Eustach's ax buried in his shoulder. "Senpai!"

Eustach huffed in derision, tilted the ax slightly, and then finished his swing, cleaving Kojou's head and right arm from his body.

"S – Senpai…"

Shion and Lydia ran immediately to Kojou's side, Eustach ignoring all three and grabbing the still unconscious Astarte.

"Time to go," Eustach muttered before stopping when a beam of energy shot by his head. "Hm?

"Release Number Nine," Shion demanded coldly.

"Not happening, traitor."

Lydia turned to Shion and pleaded, "Shion, stop, you can't defeat him."

Shion narrowed her eyes and retorted, "I. Don't. Care. He is _not_ getting away with this."

Eustach frowned in annoyance. "Your programming must be broken. Emotions like these shouldn't even be possible for you."

Shion lowered her brow with anger as her long energy claws formed on her arms.

"Hmph, I've never fought one of the Dolls directly before. This could be interesting." He then threw Astarte to the floor like a sack of flour.

"Lydia, grab Yukina and Astarte and run."

Lydia stared in disbelief at the purple-haired beauty. "W – Wait, you can't be serious!"

"You heard me Lydia!"

The blue-haired Doll tightened her fists in frustration.

"Now get to it! I won't be able to go all out if I'm worried I might kill you by accident!"

Lydia hissed before picking up Astarte and running to grab Yukina.

"Wait! What about Senpai!?" Yukina pleaded.

Shion retorted, "I'll take him after you three get out!"

Lydia, holding Astarte and Yukina, sprinted past Eustach and towards the staircase.

Shion turned her attention to Eustach and fired a barrage of beams at the priest, his ax dispersing the blasts before she charged with her claws ready.

Eustach swung his ax at the charging Doll, whom ducked under it before slamming her fist into his abdomen hard, flinching on impact. "Tch, I guess you Dolls really aren't up to much." He kicked Shion in the abdomen hard, sending her flying, though she managed to activate her wings and right herself in the air before launching a barrage of beams at him.

Eustach managed to dodge Shion's shots but was hit from the side by a blast of lightning. "What the hell?!" he growled before turning to see Leone standing nearby with her hands sparking with lightning.

Leone scowled viciously at the priest. "I'm going to boil you from the inside out you fucking bastard!"

"Hmph, I doubt it, Familiar."

"Yeah. I'll probably just make your head explode instead," she snapped before vanishing in a flash of lightning.

Eustach swung his ax out as Leone reappeared, however she ducked under the swing and slammed her fist into his chin with an uppercut. "Guh!" he grunted before she kicked his abdomen, sending him crashing into a wall.

Shion fired another barrage of blasts at Eustach, which the man barely dodged, his robe becoming tattered in the process. She gasped when she saw the shine of his armor underneath. "That's… Mythril armor…"

Leone merely snorted in derision. "So it is. Just means I'll have to hit harder."

"Just try it you monster," Eustach snarled as he pulled the tattered cloak off.

"Monster? Please. You don't even know the meaning of the word."

Eustach responded by charging at the blonde,

Leone grinned darkly as lightning sparked over her hands before grabbing the ax with one hand as he swung at her. "Lemme give you a little charge!" She used her free hand and grabbed his face, sending lightning surging through his body.

"Gah!"

"Time to finish you!"

Eustach snarled and flexed forcefully, sending a burst of energy outward, blasting Shion and Leone back.

Leone snarled as she stood up before turning back to Kojou. "How long are you gonna lie there!?"

Kojou groaned as he stood up, his injuries fully healed, and sighed. "I was thinking after you got Shion away."

Shion turned to Kojou in shock. "Wh – What the…!?"

Eustach growled in annoyance. "I guess it was too much to hope you were dead."

"A light scratch like that doesn't even leave a scar," Kojou snorted before Shion whacked him on the head, hard.

"You idiot! Why'd you have to go and do that!?" Shion exclaimed.

"Because you guys wouldn't listen!" he growled.

"So you make everyone think you're dead!?"

"To get the rest of you to run so I don't have to hold back!"

Eustach frowned suspiciously. ' _That was him holding back? This could be more irritating than I anticipated. It's time to deal with them._ '

Kojou sighed and then turned to Leone. "Leone, get her out of here."

"Right," Leone answered before bursting over to Shion.

"Wait! Let me go!" Shion demanded.

"Not happening," Leone retorted before flashing away with her.

Kojou sighed in relief and then turned to Eustach and burst over to him, slamming his fist into his abdomen, though he barely moved.

Eustach huffed in derision. "I'm already aware Magic Vibrations are your Achilles' heel. Don't expect me to let you off so easy, bloodsucker."

"… The hell are you talking about?"

"That girl's spear. The vibrations it emits are why it's so deadly to you." Eustach's ax then lit up with bright blue energy. "And I've incorporated them into my own weapon."

"… It's deadly to me?"

"Yes. The holy vibrations of that magic severs the mana connections that allow your body to heal itself."

"… You do realize that's bullshit, right? You did pretty much slash me in half with that axe after all."

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to waste my energy activating the vibrations. I see now that was foolish. So after I kill you, permanently, I will get Astarte back and kill those traitors."

"… You expect that you'll survive huh? Damn you're dumb. Guess the Church is scraping the bottom of the barrel."

"We'll see. And when I'm done with that I'll sink this accursed city."

"… You're going to have trouble with that as a corpse."

"Enough talk, bloodsucker!" He raised his ax and charged at Kojou, the teen vanishing in a flash, though Kojou managed to duck under the swing and readied his Claws once more, slashing at the priest with all his might, carving the Mythril armor into pieces. "What the…?!"

"Surprised? Don't be. Now die!"

Eustach snarled and slammed his ax into the ground, sending out a powerful shock wave.

Kojou leapt above the wave and then fired a bolt of electricity. One so weak and pitiful it petered out before reaching Eustach. ' _Crap! I forgot my lightning's weak until Leone gets back! Gotta use one of the others, then._ ' He then swiftly encased his fists in bright red flames. "Time to burn you to ashes."

"You're quite the nuisance."

"And you're a mad dog."

"Tch, brat." He swung his ax and sent blasts of energy at Kojou.

Kojou responded with a blast of flames, blocking the shots, before charging at Eustach, throwing a flame-encased punch at him.

Eustach easily blocked with his ax, but Kojou added a stream of flames in his direction. "Gah!" Eustach growled before kicking Kojou away.

Kojou sneered in annoyance. "This is getting annoying." At that same moment, electricity started sparking over his body, causing him to smirk. "Guess Leone's back. Meaning I can turn this place into a crater right along with you."

Eustach smirked deviously. "I'm not worried, my part is already done."

Kojou narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"Did you think I brought that Doll here for amusement?"

"… Honestly, I think you brought her here as a trap."

"Oh? You're smarter than I thought. Tell me, how much do you really know about this accursed island?"

"That it's artificial and made for something a dog like you would never understand."

"Do you know how it was made? Do you really think humans have the technology to make something like this float in the water without ripping itself apart?"

"Simple. Magic and engineering."

"Yes. The magic of devils. Those heathens used the severed arm of our revered saint as the source of power to keep this city afloat!"

Kojou flattened his brow in exasperation at the man. "You truly are getting annoying. I am going to assume the next thing you'll tell me is that you put something inside Astarte to cause this place to come down, right?"

"Precisely. That Familiar implanted within her body is designed to sense and resonate with the Right Arm of the Saint, and exacerbate the Holy Vibrations keeping this city afloat so that it will literally shake itself to pieces, putting an end not only to the foul beasts that call this place home but the heathens who deign to cohabitate with the filth."

"Good to know. Now I know what to text my mom."

"What are you babbling about?"

"Tell me… why do you think it took so long for my dear Leone to return to me?"

"It's a mindless beast like the rest."

Kojou sighed in exasperation. "No, you ignorant fool. She took so long because she was escorting my friends and Astarte to Mimori Akatsuki. My mother."

"I see. Now I know where to look when I'm done with you."

Kojou twitched an eyebrow in exasperation. "… You don't even know who she is, do you? As I said, bottom of the barrel."

"Whatever, I'm bored with this." Eustach leapt forward and lunged at Kojou.

Kojou readied his Claws and blocked the strike, his feet sinking into the cement. He grabbed the neck of the ax and threw Eustach up over him, Eustach slamming his feet into the wall as he flew before launching back at Kojou, sending blasts of energy at him.

Kojou dove to the side and launched bolts of electricity at the crazed priest, though Eustach managed to deflect them with his ax. "Dammit you're pissing me off!"

' _Oy!_ ' a voice in Kojou's head, Leone, shouted.

"L – Leone? Now really isn't the time!"

' _You've got some new abilities to try out moron!_ '

"Huh?" Suddenly, Kojou's arms momentarily returned to normal before his right arm warped into a new shape, coiled and condensed, with four large claws at the end. "This is…?"

' _Whipfist._ '

Kojou smirked and swung his arm back before slinging it forward, his arm extending and shooting towards Eustach.

"The hell…?!" Eustach grunted, raising his ax just in time to block the strike, sending him flying back.

Kojou whistled in wonder as the Whipfist coiled back up. "Now that's useful."

Eustach stood from the rubble of the wall and growled, charging at Kojou once more.

Kojou blinked as Leone filled his mind with a flow of images. "Got it." He pulled his hands back to his side and then thrust them forward, sending out a massive blast wave of yellow electricity.

Eustach attempted to jump aside of the blast, but got caught in it, sending him flying.

Kojou took Eustach's airborne position and threw his Whipfist out at the man once again.

"Damn!" the priest cursed, deflecting the extending arm, though it snapped his ax. "The hell?!"

The teen smirked and fired multiple bolts of lightning at the man, causing him to hit the ground limply.

Eustach snarled as he stood up. However, before he could fully get to his feet the Whipfist slammed into him again, sending him flying.

"Now die you bastard!" Kojou howled, his eyes glowing red as he slung the Whipfist back before surging it forward.

Eustach widened his eyes in disbelief as the spiked tendril flew at him before slinging through him, carving him in half from head to leg.

Kojou sighed in exhaustion as Eustach's corpse hit the ground. "Stupid bastard. Shouldn't have done such stupid shit. I should probably head to Mom's office and see how everyone's doing."

* * *

Kojou sighed as he made his way down the pavement in thought. "That priest sure wasn't up to much. Makes me wonder… why would they send someone that weak to a place they know has a Progenitor? Unless he was a…"

"Ah, Kojou!" Mimori called out as he approached her office, a single-story building shortly away from a massive, cube-like building.

Kojou nodded with a smile and gave Mimori a light peck on the lips. "Mimori." His expression swiftly stiffened firmly. "How is everyone?"

With a nod, Mimori explained, "They're fine. That Astarte girl still hasn't woken up. Yukina's pretty shaken up, we can't convince her that you're okay."

"Ah."

"Come on, let's head inside."

The duo headed inside where Kojou saw the dejected Yukina sitting silently on a sofa.

Kojou sighed lightly and then spoke up. "You know… you really need to listen to me more often, Himeragi."

Yukina sprung to her feet in shock. "S – Senpai!?"

Kojou sighed heavily in silence.

"Y – You really are…" she sputtered as tears began collecting in her eyes.

"Yes, I am."

"Why didn't you tell us you'd be able to survive something like that?" Lydia accused harshly.

"Because I thought it'd be obvious to know. That… and I didn't know if I'd actually heal from that."

Yukina gasped in disbelief. "S – So you took that attack knowing it might permanently kill you!?"

Leone appeared momentarily and chided, "He wouldn't have needed to if you didn't follow."

Yukina glared at the blonde in frustration.

"Well, you did. You all rushed in for… _what_ exactly? To help? Because trust me, you were providing more help to Kojou once you left than while you were there. And –"

Kojou put up a hand to interrupt her. "That's enough, Leone."

"Hey, I'm just telling them how it is, seeing as you don't want to."

Kojou twitched an eyebrow and snapped his fingers, causing her to vanish.

Mimori stared in disbelief.

"Yes?"

"She's got a point."

Kojou sighed in exasperation. "Well I've told them myself and they don't listen, so I'm tired of arguing about it."

"Right."

The girls all remained silent.

Kojou twitched an eyebrow slightly at the group. "What? Don't give me those looks."

' _You know they won't stop,_ ' Leone urged.

' _Shut it,_ ' Kojou argued.

Leone reappeared with a frown. "Fine."

Astarte stiffened and moaned quietly as she began to awake.

"Looks like someone is waking up."

Astarte opened her eyes slowly and sat up before looking around silently.

"Hey there," Kojou greeted with a smile.

Mimori put her hands up gently and urged, "Now try to remain calm, no one here will hurt you."

Astarte merely stared at her with a blank gaze.

Kojou chuckled lightly. "Yeah… I don't think freaking out is something you need to worry about with her."

"Right…" Mimori noted in thought.

He then turned his attention to Astarte. "How are you feeling?"

Astarte looked down in thought, her eyes going dull momentarily. "Assessing… all functions normal."

Kojou flattened his brow and looked at Shion and Lydia. "… Does she always talk like a robot…?"

"She's young," Shion explained, as though it were obvious.

"… O… kay…?"

Leone sat down and stared at Astarte as the blue-haired girl sat silently.

"Where is Father Eustach?" Astarte suddenly asked.

"Dead," Kojou answered bluntly, worrying the other girls.

"I see."

Leone frowned in curiosity and poked Astarte's cheek, gaining no response. After a moment Leone pinched the girl's cheek, yet again no response. She then turned to Mimori. "… Hey Mimori. Bring out curry."

"Um… okay?" Mimori noted before heading for her office's kitchen. Nary two minutes later Mimori came back with a steaming plate of curry.

Astarte stared at the dish in her normal blank expression before taking a spoonful, her eyes widening. Astarte began gobbling the food hurriedly.

"Wow…" Kojou muttered.

Leone smirked in amusement.

"Do all Dolls have this obsession with curry…?" Yukina questioned in disbelief before glancing to the side and seeing Lydia and Shion drooling at the plate Astarte was in the process of destroying.

Astarte stopped eating momentarily and noticed the duo staring at her food and inched away abruptly with it.

"More than likely," Leone snickered.

Kojou smiled and patted Astarte's head softly.

Astarte looked up at Kojou suspiciously. "You're not getting my curry."

"… Well at least you spoke a full sentence…"

Shion slowly tried to sneak close to Astarte.

However, she stopped when Mimori entered the room once more carrying a large pot. "Since I prepared that much, I've got curry for everyone!"

Shion, Lydia, and Astarte all turned to Mimori with eyes shining with excitement.

Kojou chuckled weakly as she dished the food out to everyone. As he watched them eat happily he sighed in concern. "So, what'll happen now?"

"No clue," Leone noted. "But it's obvious it isn't over."

"Yeah… but I mean with Astarte. What do we do with her?"

"Raise her like a daughter?"

Kojou turned to her swiftly with a flat brow of incredulity. "… You can't be serious."

"Why can't I be?"

Kojou twitched an eyebrow in irritation when Mimori interjected, "I think that'd be great. Nagisa would love to have a little sister."

"Or niece."

"That too," she added flippantly.

Leone rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Just get it over with and have a kid with him already."

"Like you're one to talk."

"Well at least I don't try to hide it."

Kojou slapped a hand over his face in frustration, Yukina sitting beside him in bewildered silence.

Leone looked at Yukina in thought. "You want in on it, Yuki?"

"Not a chance," Yukina answered bluntly.

"Shion? Lydia?" Leone turned, only to see the two Dolls busily eating, unaware of her question, causing her to pout in defeat.

"Give it up," Kojou urged.

"Whatever…"

* * *

Kojou, Astarte, Mimori, Shion, Lydia, and Yukina made their way back to the apartment complex, Yukina heading to her own apartment as they reached it, and Kojou opened the door to theirs. "This is your new home, Astarte."

Astarte looked around quietly. "Assessing."

Kojou sighed in worry. "… Will she ever stop that…?"

Lydia eased, "Once she interacts with people more she might. It's likely Father Eustach never let her interact with anyone and solely sent her on missions."

"I see…"

Nagisa then walked toward the entryway, having heard the voices, and saw the group. "Oh! I was wondering when…" she trailed off when she saw Astarte and looked at Kojou accusatorily. "… Pervert."

Kojou flinched at her accusation.

"Now you're even bringing home little girls."

Mimori stepped between the two. "Be nice. Astarte here is your newest sibling."

Nagisa remained in silent bewilderment. "… Heh? What do you mean…?"

The purplette smiled ecstatically. "She's part of the family now! So say hello to your li'l sister Astarte!"

"… HHHAAAHHH!?"

' _Loud…_ ' Leone groaned in Kojou's mind.

' _Yeah…_ ' Kojou added.

' _Why does your sister always shout like that? It's annoying._ '

' _Just ignore it._ '

After a few moments of silence, Nagisa added to the conversation. "Um, Mom…"

Mimori looked at her daughter in slight confusion. "Yes?"

"We don't have anymore spare rooms."

"Then she can bunk with you!" Mimori answered as though it were the most obvious answer.

Nagisa remained silent for a few seconds before looking at Astarte.

Astarte was also silent, tilting her head slightly in thought.

"… Okay. Oh, how about we do bunk beds?!"

Astarte took her time to answer, nodding.

Kojou watched the exchange happily, smiling.

* * *

"Geez… I didn't expect they'd drag me along to find one…" Kojou groaned as he accompanied Mimori, Nagisa, and Astarte to a store to purchase said bunkbed.

' _Really?_ ' Leone asked in amused disbelief.

' _Yes._ '

Leone did not say anything.

Kojou turned his attention outward and looked at Astarte, who had been changed from the tattered robe Mimori had previously put on her to some of Nagisa's spare clothing, a black blouse with short white sleeves and matching shoulders, a red bow resting just between her petite cleavage, a matching, black, pleated skirt with white frills, and simple red shoes. "Cute…"

"Hm?" Astarte hummed in thought, turning to him.

"Nothing…"

Mimori turned to Nagisa with a hint of excitement. "So, Nagisa, do you have anything in mind?"

Nagisa put a finger on her chin in thought. "Uhh… how about green?"

"Okay! That alright, Astarte?"

Astarte nodded plainly. "Yes."

"Good to hear."

"Why am I even here…?" Kojou questioned with a groan.

"Someone has to carry it."

Kojou looked at his mother with irritation. "… So I'm the mule… Great…"

"Aw, don't be like that…" Mimori then leaned close and whispered, "I'll pay you back when we get home."

"You'd better."

* * *

"And there! That should do it!" Nagisa cheered after paying for the bunkbeds, which Kojou held easily.

"Good," he groaned.

"You'll put it together, right Bro?"

Kojou immediately turned to Mimori with a frown.

"I will owe you big time," she mouthed quietly.

Kojou sighed heavily. "I'll get on it when we get back…"

* * *

Kojou collapsed on the floor in annoyance, a small screwdriver in his hand. "Finally… the damn thing's built…"

Astarte looked at the double-height bed stood in front of her with thought. "Is this… a bed?"

Nagisa smiled excitedly at the blue-haired girl. "Yup! A bed for us to share! Do you want the top or bottom bunk?"

Astarte remained motionless for a moment before quietly sitting on the bottom bunk.

Nagisa nodded and hopped to the edge of the top bunk, flopping onto the bed. "Right! Then I'll take the top."

Kojou sighed and then smiled as Nagisa talked to Astarte. ' _Maybe they'll be good for each other._ '

* * *

 **And owari! That ends the fourth chapter of Black Blood. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review if you did. If you were confused, unsure, or simply had questions on anything leave a review with your concerns and I will do what I can to address them in the next reviewer response. If you did not enjoy it, post a review if you must, try to keep the criticisms sensible, or better yet do something you actually enjoy instead. But, until the next chapter, bye-bye!**


End file.
